La Memoria de la Verdad
by L.T.A.15
Summary: AU Moderno.Mi ataúd es llevado sobre los hombros de mi padre, la lapida con mi nombre Henry Haddock.5 años después,una guerra se avecina, los dragones existen no son un mito.-Deja de mentirte a ti misma,el echo que me parezca a él no significa que seamos iguales- dice y se aleja-esas cosas no son humanos,son bestias-dice Estoico un chico se transforma en un dragón negro.
1. Prologa

Hola** a todos, yo soy una en escribir historias de HTTYD, espero que esta sea de su agrado**

**PS: DISCULPEN LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS**

**Prologa:**

Todo tiene un comienzo y un final, es un siclo en el mundo y en la vida. Me gustaría poder decir cómo comenzó mi vida pero eso sería imposible al mismo tiempo me gustaría poder decir quién soy pero no puedo, suena ilógico lo sé, aunque creo que alguno de ustedes o quizás todos han pasado por la fase del ¿quién soy?, pero en mi caso fue mucho más difícil créame

Creo que hasta este punto de seguro no me están entendiendo ¿verdad?...para que puedan comprender debemos ir al… ¿comienzo o final? De mi vida...bueno ya lo entenderán en el proceso

Todo sucedió en la ciudad de Berk, tiene un extraño y muy particular clima verán hoy puede estar soleado pero mañana puede a ver una ventisca bonito clima ¿no lo creen?, pero por lo que más se caracteriza esta ciudad son por sus leyendas pasadas de generación en generación desde los tiempos remotos cuando los primeros habitantes llegaron a estas tierra y por habitantes me refiero a los vikingos conocidos por su carácter rudo y valiente, estas leyendas se caracterizan por la aparición de dragones bestias feroces y sin corazón, incluso sé que hay una sección en la biblioteca dedicada a los mitos y misterios sobre los dragones y sus batallas con los vikingos, hasta incluso creo que hay un libro con los tipos de dragones, creo que me estoy yendo del punto ¿verdad?

Recuerdo muy bien es día, en ese entonces yo tenía 10 años recién cumplidos, era un poco más pequeño que los chicos de mi edad, algunos chicos de mi escuela me fastidiaban diciéndome que era un pescado parlanchín, a veces solía pensar que mis padres tenían miedo a que con cualquier golpe me rompiera un hueso o me fuera a desarmar por haci decirlo, pero bueno, aquel dichoso día yo estaba saliendo de mi casa, mi padre, Estoico Haddock un hombre importante en la sociedad, con dos maletas en cada mano, me acuerdo muy bien que cuando me paraba al lado de mi padre era graciosa la imagen, él era un hombre alto y robusto solo con su presencia desprendía autoridad y respeto, rebosante de carisma, mi madre, Valka Haddok, estaba parada a mi lado, los más llamativo de ella eran sus ojos verdes llenos de bondad y cariño, de facciones finas, aunque no se dejen engañar, tiene su carácter, era decidida, pero al mismo tiempo comprensiva. Enfrente de la gran casa un auto estacionado frente la acera el chofer abrió el capote y metió las maletas

-Creíste que te ibas a ir sin despedirte- dijo una voz detrás mío que me hizo dar un brinco hacia delante, era nada más ni nada menos que mi mejor amiga, Astrid Hofferson, con su cabello trenzado hacia un lado, sus ojos azules llenos de decisión y su sonrisa de suficiencia por haberme asustado. Una pequeña carcajada escapo de los labios de mi madre que se dirigió hacia donde estaba mi papá

-cuídate ¿está bien?-dijo mi amiga con una voz un poco tímida muy raro en ella, pero luego me dio un puñetazo en el hombro derecho y añadió-porque si no te juro que yo misma te torturare- su amenaza me hizo sonreír porque sabía lo que significaba: _me preocupas_, conocía su carácter y me encantaba, antes de que me diera cuenta me abrazo, un poco aturdido le devolví el abrazo

-hijo es hora de irnos-Astrid y yo nos separamos, le sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto aunque mi rostro expresaba felicidad en el fondo muy en el fondo se albergaba un mal presentimiento sabía que algo no estaba bien

-no-nos vemos pronto- dije con un poco de dificultad, poco a poco me fui alejando hasta llegar al taxi fui el último en subir cerré la puerta, el auto comenzó a moverse, rápidamente baje la luna y asome mi cabeza por ella dándole una mirada a mi amiga, en ese momento no pensaba que sería la última mirada que le daría en un largo tiempo, saque mi mano y la movía en señal de adiós, cuando ya no la veía, cerré la ventana mi sonrisa se desvaneció de mi rostro y fue remplaza por una expresión triste

-no te preocupes cariño en una semana volveremos a Berk- dijo mi madre, la mire a los ojos y fingí una sonrisa la cual la convenció dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana viendo pasar las casa haci paso el tiempo hasta llegar al aeropuerto de la ciudad, no me había fijado de que ya habíamos llegado ya que mi mente está concentrada en el cielo, yo lo veía con un cierto temor, la mano de mi madre posada en mi hombro me saco de mis pensamientos

-ya llegamos hijo- escuche decir a mi padre desde afuera del auto dándole el pago correspondiente al chofer diciendo un gracias, baje del auto y comencé a caminar hasta entrar al aeropuerto, habían cientos de personas con maletas en mano, mis padres se acercaron a mí y me hicieron una señal para que los siguiera, esta no había sido la primera vez que yo viajaba en un avión, creo que es por esa razón que mis padres estaban un poco preocupados por mi manera de actuar ya que mis ojos reflejaban un cierto temor, con un suspiro di la última mirada a la ciudad de Berk por los vidrios que remplazaban a las paredes de ladrillo poco a poco me comencé a acercar a mis padres.

Antes de salir de la casa mi padre había hecho una broma de que quizás volvamos, mi madre se dio cuenta de mi tristeza y lo regaño sobre su broma de mal gusto, mi padre no sabía que entre sus palabras había una cierta verdad _"quizás no volvamos_", pero la verdad era que _quizás yo no vuelva….._

Nosotros no íbamos en un avión normal era el jet familiar, como había dicho antes mi padre y mi madre eran personas muy importantes en la sociedad ya que eran dueños de una de las empresas más importantes de Europa y quizás del mundo y este puesto daba muchos beneficio, pero con cada cosa buena siempre vienen cosas malas. Cuando el avión despego, yo me había entretenido un buen rato con mi PSP vista, cuando la aeromoza paso dando una pequeña merienda vi su peculiar sonrisa, cuando salió antes de cerrar la puerta pode notar como mi padre la miro a los ojos con una expresión de escepticismo, ya que la sonrisa de aquella mujer reflejaba maldad, cuando cerró la puerta todo iba normal hasta que la turbulencia comenzó, mi madre se sentó a mi lado dejando un asiento vacío a mi lado

-pónganse los cinturones- dijo mi padre mientras miraba a mi madre con preocupación, este tipo de turbulencia no era normal y lo sabía, comencé a temblar ligeramente mi madre me abrazo y mi padre se levantó y fue a la cabina de mando, paso un tiempo mi madre me estaba tratando de tranquilizar, cuando mi padre volvió sus ojos expresaban preocupación y temor se acercó a nosotros y se sentó poniéndose su cinturón, con un brazo nos rodeó a mí y a mi mama, mis ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas, yo sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Cuando lo sentí el avión había comenzado a descender y las máscaras de oxígeno bajaron cada uno de nosotros tomo uno y nos lo colocamos

-te queremos Henry, nunca lo olvides- dijo mi madre en una voz temblorosa, yo los vi con expresión triste y dije dos palabras que dejaron sorprendidos a mis padres, rápidamente me quite la máscara de oxígeno y me zafe de los baros de mis padres era muy difícil caminar y mucho más correr, cuando salí por la puerta, pude escuchar gritar a mis padres, sin mirar atrás comencé a correr lejos lo cual era extremadamente difícil, antes de que me diera cuenta los sonidos metálicos hicieron estruendo en donde, mire fijamente la pared mientras poco a poco unas garras sobresalieron, mi respiración se agito y me aleje poco a poco, comencé a oír los pasos de mi padre acercándose, cuando las garras se sujetaron a la pared de metal comenzaron a jalar hacia afuera, cuando mi padre abrió la puerta que nos separaba, las garras habían jalado la pared de metal haciendo que el aire me jalara hacia afuera tuve poco tiempo para agarrarme de una barra de metal sosteniéndome, mi padre tuvo poco tiempo de reaccionar, aquella criatura dueña de esas garras asomo su cabeza por la entrada que había hecho, era un dragón un dragón vivo y muy real, cuando ya no podía sostenerme más me solté y me golpe con algo muy fuerte, todo comenzó a verse borroso, ya no podía sentir mi cuerpo lo último que escuche fue un grito, el grito de mi padre llamándome después todo se volvió negro

Todo había acabado….

**¿Y? que les pareció? les gusto?**

**Díganme**** lo que piensan**

**Nos vemos pronto :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, quería decirles que esta historia la voy a actualizar una o dos veces a la semana**

**Kaoruminamoto: **Primero que nada, gracias por ser la primera e comentar, en segundo lugar va a tener un toque de romance y en tercer lugar no sé muy bien que es una versión yaoi o Shonnen-ai así que no puede responder muy bien esa última, jejeje, lo siento, y si no te molesta me podrías explicar esas dos últimas Shonnen-ai y yaoi, si no es mucha molestia claro

**Dakira. Shinoby: **Gracias, no me había dado cuenta de las frases incompletas, este capítulo lo he recontra revisado, espero que te guste

**Disculpe cualquier error ortográfico**

**Capítulo I:**

-Hoy se cumplen 5 años desde el terrible accidente aéreo en el cual la única víctima fue el hijo de Estoico y Valka Haddock, Henry Haddock, hasta el día de hoy las causas de este accidente son desconocidas para las autoridades….-decía la reportera en la TV, mientras tanto una chica de 15 años desayunaba hasta que se detuvo y con un suspiro agarro el control remoto y apago la TV, en su mirada se reflejaba la tristeza y la nostalgia

-5 años- murmuro para sí misma, 5 años había paso desde la muerte de su querido amigo, había roto su promesa de volver pronto. Hace 5 años estuvo así como hoy tomando su desayuno alegremente hasta que su alegría se espumo cuando el sonido de un vaso roto y un pequeño grito proveniente de su madre resonó en la sala de su hogar, para cuando se dio cuenta su mirada ya estaba en la imagen de la TV un avión que había impactado en un montículo de rocas, casi no comprendía nada pero todo eso acabo cuando la reportera hablo

-se reporta que solo hubo una víctima, el hijo de la familia Haddock , Henry Haddock, las autoridades siguen investigando las causas del accidente- en este punto el mundo de Astrid se desmoronaba ,al ver la foto de su amigo en la pantalla, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas silenciosas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, su madre la abraso para consolarla con palabras que ella ni siquiera escucho, aun no podía crees que su amigo ya no estaba en este mundo, en esos 10 años de vida nunca quiso algo como en ese momento, deseaba que esto fuera un sueño, no, una pesadilla y que muy pronto iba a despertar, pero eso nunca paso

En el funeral, se alejó un poco del grupo de personas, pero aun así podía ver el ataúd trasladado por su padre y su fiel amigo Bocón, cuando habían llegado al cementerio, antes de que lo enterraran bajo tierra las personas daban sus palabras sobre aquel niño, El primero fue el padre del muchacho Estoico hablo de los sueños que tenía su hijo, del corazón noble y leal que a su tierna edad había desarrollado, Astrid había podido apreciar el semblante de tristeza en aquel hombre. Cuando el funeral había acabado y ya no había nadie en el cementerio, Astrid se quedó viendo la lapida

_Aquí ya hace Henry Apsel Haddock _

_6/03/1999-8/03/2009_

_Amado hijo, querido amigo_

_Con sueños e ilusiones que alcanzaban lo indescriptible_

_Descansa en paz_

-Me lo prometiste, me prometiste que ibas a volver, mentiroso, mentiroso- decía en una voz baja y temblorosa, estaba con la cabeza agachada con la mirada fija al pasto verde, cuando levanto la vista pudo ver la foto colocada frente a la lápida, allí estaba él sonriendo con cariño hacia la cámara

El recuerdo aun seguí vivo en su mente, la joven rubia dirigió su mirada había el reloj de su cocina, en su mente sabía muy bien que no podía seguir ahogándose con la tristeza del pasado, pero el recuerdo seguía allí en sus pensamientos reproduciéndose una y otra vez sin querer detenerse ni un segundo, suspiro con pesadez, era otro día común y corriente. Agarro sus cosas pero antes le dio una mirada a un foto colocada en su sala, allí estaba ella con 10 años de edad a su lado estaba su amigo, Hiccup, ese era su apodo, con su cabello castaño despeinado, las pecas esparcidas por sus mejillas, pero lo que siempre le había llamado la atención eran sus ojos verdes llenos de vida….

Un par de ojos verdes veían fijamente los árboles frondosos, el dueño de esos ojos se estaba en medio un bosque el cual se encontraba en una isla de ubicación desconocida, el muchacho pudo escuchar las posadas que se dirigían hacia el cada vez más fuertes y veloces, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, comenzó a correr había un árbol con el impulso salto y se sujetó en una rama, así comenzó a trepar el árbol hasta llegar a la copa, cuando miro hacia abajo pudo divisar una mata de cabello negro, luego dirigió su mirada hacia delante donde pudo ver una bandera roja, comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol hasta estar más cerca de aquella bandera, salto hacia el suelo con elegancia, pero sin darse cuenta de la presencia de una persona detrás suyo, cuando el castaño se dispuso a correr

-ni lo pienses Hiccup-grito aquel chico detrás suyo con un rápido movimiento salto a los hombres del castaño y lo uso como taburete para ganar ventaja

-chimuelo-grito indignado el castaño corriendo para darle el alcance al pelinegro, cuando ya no pudo ver a Chimuelo se trepo a uno de los arboles con rapidez, comenzó a saltar en rama en rama hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca para ver la bandera roja a unos 15 pies de distancia, cuando no vio señal del pelinegro lo cual se le hizo extraño

-¿a qué estás jugando Chimuelo?- se preguntó a si mismo

-solo quería darte ventaja-grito una voz debajo de él, cuando Hiccup bajo su mirada vio al pelinegro con las manos en su bolsillo del pantalón en una postura relajada, cuando iba a decir algo el sonido de una rama rompiéndose alarmo a Hiccup, antes de que se diera cuenta había caído encima de la espalda de Chimuelo, el pelinegro hizo un ruido de dolor

-mi espalda- murmuro atontado, cuando Hiccup se recuperó de la caída se puso en posición para correr, pero cuando dio un paso una mano en su tobillo lo detuvo y lo hizo caer de cara al piso

-¡hey! eso es trampa- dijo Hicup

-tú te caíste encima mío- refuto Chimuelo y comenzó a levantarse rápidamente para comenzar a correr, Hiccup se levantó y lo siguió, pero fue en vano Chimuelo estaba sonriendo con satisfacción ante su nueva victoria

-7 a 6- dijo con satisfacción, bombeando su puño en señal de victoria

-si ya terminaron de jugar, Muerte Roja quiere verlos en su oficina- dice una voz a través de los auriculares de Hiccup y Chimuelo

-ha ya vamos Tormentula- dijo Chimuelo feliz desde su comunicados, Hiccup le saco la lengua infantilmente, cerca de la bandera había una piedra coloco su mano y le dio media vuelta esta se abrió con una forma dejando un hueco sexángula, Hiccup saco del cuello de su camisa un collar con una piedra de color verde brillante y la coloco, un plataforma se abrió delante de ellos Hiccup saco la gema y se la volvió a poner en el cuello, ambos chicos se acercaron a la plataforma y luego descendió

-solo admítelo estas molesto de que yo te ganara- dice Chimuelo, molestando al castaño

-hiciste trampa, además sin eso yo te hubiera ganado- dice Hiccup, cuando llegaron al final del túnel una puerta metálica se abrió, para mostrar a una chica rubia con unos ojos color ámbar mezclado con marrón, con una mano en su cintura y en la otra una Tablet

-¿Quién gano esta vez?- pregunto la chica

-obviamente yo- dice Chimuelo con aire de suficiencia

-hizo trapa- señalo Hiccup, y haci volvieron a discutir, la chica rodo los ojos en señal de aburrimiento, era común en ellos discutir por quien gano en la pista de obstáculos, era haci desde que se conocieron hace 4 años

Los tres adolescentes pasaron por un túnel hasta llegar a una base con tecnología de punta muchas personas trabajando en diversos proyectos, pero lo más llamativo eran los múltiples dragones que ayudaban, los tres llegar frente a un elevador de vidrio, cuando entraron este subió por múltiples pisos hasta llegar al último las puertas metálicas se abrieron mostrando una amplia oficina con vista hacia toda la isla y el mar, había un escritorio con una pantalla holográfica, un hombre de unos 30 años mirando múltiples archivos al darse cuenta de su presencia sonrió, lo más llamativo de esta persona eran sus ojos rojos como la misma sangre, su cabello negro perfectamente peinado y su piel bronceada

-al fin llegaron mis dos muchachos favoritos- dijo levantando de su asiento mientras les hacia un gesto para que pasen

-misión- dijeron al unísono Hiccup y Chimuelo, al ver que el hombre asentía, ambos sonrieron con excitación, por fin harían algo interesantes después de 2 semanas de no hacer nada

-Tormentula me harías los honores- dijo aquel hombre y la chica asintió con unos comandos las ventanas se cerraron y unas luces como proyectores aparecieron en medio de la sala, Hiccuo y Chimuelo se sentaron en el sofá a la espera de la información

-como verán, los humanos ya se han dado cuenta de nuestra existencia y han tratado de exterminarnos desde hace 4 años y no se detendrán hasta destruimos, ya han comenzado la búsqueda de un artefacto poderosa, la gema del dragón, capaz de cambiar el mundo como lo conocemos, los humanos lo quieren para fines catastróficos, con esa gema quieren destruirnos, ustedes conocen la leyenda del guardián de la paz ¿verdad?- los dos muchachos escuchaban con suma atención, nada de lo que ellos hacían era para tomarlo a juego, esto era importante y cada uno lo sabia

-sí, el joven vikingo que por primera vez en la historia de la humanidad monto a un dragón, un furia nocturna, y que trajo la paz entre humanos y dragones, al saber que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida creo con ayuda de los dragones más poderosos ,la gema del dragón, capaz de hacer que los dragones más fieros fueran domados para que la paz pudiera perdurar, años después de su muerte los desacuerdos comenzaron y con ellos las luchas y el acuerdo de paz se rompió- dijo Chimuelo y Hiccup prosiguió

-después de que los barbaron conquistaran roma, los dragones buscaron refugio en los lugares donde los humanos no se atrevían en ir, fue así que ellos desaparecieron, y con ayuda de los dioses estas majestuosas criaturas se pudieron convertir en humanos para mantenerse a salvo, fue así que las personas comenzaron creen en ellos como mitos o cuentos inventados- finalizó Hiccup, todos en esa isla conocían la leyenda, la cual en realidad tenía una parte de realidad, además quien dijo que todos los mitos eran inventados siempre cada historia o cuento tenía algo de la realidad

-es por esa razón que ustedes tienen que encontrarlo, si los humanos lo encuentran antes no puedo imaginar lo que pasaría con nuestra especie, seriamos sus esclavos. Hiccup tú tienes un pequeño fragmente de esa gema, eres el único capaz de controlarlo, en este caso ese fragmento ter permite ver quien es un dragón en esencia así este en su forma humana, si queremos proteger a los nuestros es nuestra prioridad encontrarlo- dijo Muerte Roja, señalando al collar de Hiccup, el holograma había mostrado una gema en forma de un corazón y alrededor un dragón enroscado, luego cambio a un mapa

-ustedes irán a Berk, allí se encuentra centro de operaciones de los humanos, además es el punto original donde se creó el mito - la imagen cambio por la ciudad entera

La imagen del holograma cambio al de un hombre robusto, de cabello rojizo, y ojos grises con una mirada autoriza

-él es Estoico Haddock, es el líder de las operaciones de los humanos, él, es el único humano que sabe de nuestro cambio de forma por un descuido de uno de nuestros agentes en cubierto, a mi parecer él lo a mantenido oculto de los demás humanos pues es extremadamente difícil poder saber quién es un dragón o un humano. Su de ver es sabotear a toda costa sus planes destruirlos desde adentro- decía mientras la información de aquel hombre en el holograma aparecía

-usted irán a la escuela secundaria de berk como una cubierta, además nadie sospecharía de dos adolescentes-dijo Tormentula enseñándoles sus nuevas identidades, y muerte Roja asiente

-espera un segundo, ¿quieres que conviva con humanos?- dice Chimuelo algo sorprendido, estaba seguro que jamás se llevaría bien con un humano, claro, con excepción de Hiccup era el único humano el cual Chimuelo protegía y apreciaba, era después de todo es su mejor amigo, casi su hermano

-Has convivido con Hiccup y Camicaze no le veo el problema-dijo el Hombre antes de que se diera cuenta había pronunciado el nombre de aquella chica, por un segundo los ojos de los tres adolescentes se oscurecieron, al darse cuenta de su delis, solo murmuro un lo siente, era un tema delicado el de aquella chica

-deben entender que lo están haciendo por su familia- dijo Tormentula eliminando la tensión del ambiente, ambos chicos suspiraron con pesadez. Después de todo ellos nunca se negaban a la adrenalina que sentían cuando estaban en sus misiones, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del castaño

-¿aceptan?-dice Muerte roja, ambos chicos sonríen entre si

-para que preguntas si sabes la respuesta- dice Chimuelo, con un pequeño resoplido

-esa es la actitud- dije Muerte Roja con jubilo

Después de todos sus planes estaban dando frutos poco a poco

Él conseguiría el control total

**¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Qué creen que pase en el siguiente capítulo?**

**No teman en decirme sus críticas o ideas todo es bienvenido**

**PS: Apsel significa: señor de la Paz **

**Hasta la próxima…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí hay un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste**

**Nazh0 45****: **Me gustaría responder a tu duda pero eso arruinaría la sorpresa, no sé muy bien cuantos capitulo creo que 7 o en 6 sabrás la respuesta, gracias por leer

**MinamotoKaoru: **habrá un toque de bromance, ha y gracias por la explicación

**Disculpen los erros ortográficos **

**Capitulo II:**

En un complejo de apartamentos de 15 pisos dos chicos y una chica, de 15 años cada uno, entraban al apartamento ubicado en el último piso del edificio

-Este será su nuevo hogar por el tiempo que dure su misión- señala Tormentula y comenzó a guiarlos por el amplio lugar, el diseño de aquel amplio apartamento era modernista, con las comodidades para cualquier adolecente común

-hemos instalado paneles de emergencia y seguridad por todo el lugar, vengan les enseñare- Los dos chicos la siguieron hasta llegar a un librero, la chica inclino el penúltimo libro y una pequeña pantalla holográfica apareció al costado del librero

-coloquen una clave- dijo Tormentula, Hiccup se acercó con una sonrisa maquiavélica e inserto una clave. El librero se movió y apareció una pared con diversas armas

-¿Qué colocaste?- pregunto Chimuelo con escepticismo, ya que no le gustaba la mirada de su amigo, además aún estaba esperando algún tipo de venganza por la supuestas acusaciones de hacer trampa en sus competencias "Amistosas"

-anguilas- contesto Hiccup de forma inocentes, Chimuelo al escuchar esa palabra hizo una cara de disgusto

-¿se puede cambiar la clave?- pregunto Chimuelo, la chica negó con la cabeza

-esa clave esta para todos los paneles del apartamento- contesto la muchacha, Chimuelo dio un suspiro de resignación

-al menos te vas a acordar de la clave fácilmente- dice Hiccup con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Chimuelo le dio una miradas matadora con sus ojos azules

Al tener nuevas identidades, tenían que tenar un aspecto nuevo, aun que lo único que variaba en los dos muchachos eran sus ojos los cuales cambiaron de color gracias a lentes de contactos, los ojos de Chimuelo se volvieron se volvieron verdes a azules y los de Hiccup marrones, el resto de su aspecto físico se mantenía igual

-sé muy bien que ustedes no son de usar la violencia para…. ya saben... asesinar, pero aquí las cosas muy diferentes, los humanos están dispuestos a todo para exterminarnos, no les importa nada-dijo Tormentula apretando el agarre de su Tablet, con esas palabras la mirada de Hiccup y Chimuelo se oscureció, los malos recuerdos volvieron a sus mentes

-ni siquiera asesinar a uno de los suyos- murmuro Hiccup con frialdad y veneno en su voz, Chimuelo le puso una mano en su hombro, Tomentula suspiro

-les mostrare sus habitaciones- y comenzó a dirigirse al pasillo los dos chicos la siguieron, cuando llegaron a los pasillos donde se encontraban los dormitorios

-La agencia ha tratado de hacer una réplica de sus habitaciones de la isla para que se sintieran más cómodos, pero siempre hay cosas que varias, espero que se sientan como en casa- dijo la muchacha- en cada habitación encontraran sus nuevas identificaciones y la información necesaria para poder ir a la escuela secundaria. Chimuelo tu habitación es la primera puerta de la derecha Y Hiccup la tuya es la tercera a la izquierda- antes de que digiera algo mas Hiccup ya había cerrado la puerta de su habitación, Tormentula miro a Chimuelo y este suspiro

-aun no lo ha superado, ni siquiera yo lo he hecho por completo- dijo Chimuelo mientras miraba la puerta de la habitación de su amigo

-no la conocí muy bien, pero aun así….aun no puedo creer que ya no esté- dice Tormentula, ella se dio cuenta de la mirada de tristeza de Chimuelo, sabía muy bien que para los dos chicos era muy doloroso recordar a su amiga y muchísimo más el por qué ya no estaba con ellos

-Chimuelo, sé que no es necesario que te diga esto… pero… cuida bien de Hiccup ¿este bien?- dijo Tormentula y Chimuelo sonrió

Horas después de que cayó la noche y el departamento estaba en completo silencio, en la última habitación, Hiccup se encontraba moviéndose en su cama con una expresión dolorosa en su rostro y el sudor goteando de su frente.

En su mente los gritos incesantes resonando, el fuego vivo a su alrededor y la mirada de preocupación, buscando entre las llamas sin cesar, los gritos de desesperación que se hacían más fuertes y las mismas palabras repitiéndose

Ayúdame, por favor

De un sobresalto se sentó en su cama su piel pálida por el miedo y su respiración entrecortada, su mano se movió hacia su rostro

-solo era una pesadilla- se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja, aquella pesadillas habían comenzado hace un año, cuando ella…

Hiccup suspiro, las pesadillas se habían incrementado desde que supo que su misión era en Berk, las imágenes y sensaciones lo torturaban más y más cada noche, incluso en el día la escena se reproducía en su mente. El castaño se movió hacia el filo de la cama y dirigió su mirada hacia la foto colocada en su mesa de noche

Allí estaban él, Chimuelo y una chica de cabello rubio y ojos celestes como el cielo con su sonrisa pícara mientras su mano derecha estaba en sima de la cabeza del castaño haciéndole orejitas de conejo, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del castaño, lo único que lo aliviaba eran los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos. Agarro la identificación que estaba junto a la foto y se volvió a echar a la cama

-Helio Hunter- murmuro Hiccup mientras miraba la identificación, desde que había llegado a la isla se preguntaba que era una vida "normal" sin hacer misiones y no poner constantemente su vida en peligro, con padres cariñosos que lo esperaran todos los días, comer como una familia, tener amigos que no se convirtieran en dragones, tener las preocupaciones de un adolecente común, sin preocuparse de que en sus hombros no estaba la responsabilidad de una especie completa. Al menos podría fingiría ser un adolecente normal

Una fresca brisa invadió su habitación, cuando dirigió su vista a la puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba con el balcón de levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta de vidrio y salió al balcón. Debía admitirlo la vista era espectacular se apoyó en la baranda contemplando la vista, los sonidos de los autos, las luces de los edificios y el cielo oscuro con las pocas estrellas que se visualizaban, la brisa que revolvía su cabello y lo refrescaba. Por un momento se olvidaba de sus preocupaciones, por un momento se permitía fingir ser normal, por un momento se permitía ser….

_Libre_

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Alguien sabe que significa **_que ya no está con ellos_**? ¿Qué pasa con la actitud de Hiccup?**

**Si alguien cree saber lo que va a pasar, hágamelo saber, quien sabe puede ser correcto ;)**

**Hasta la próxima….**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola, gente hermosa…**

**Si, ya sé que no he actualizado en toda la semana, lo que sucede es que solo faltan pocos días para que termine el trimestre y estoy full tareas y exposiciones (ya que no tenemos exámenes, si es extraño, lo es). La próxima actualización será lo más tardar entre estos días y sino el próximo sábado o domingo**

**Astrid Hofenson 5757****: **Según lo que se Astrid es como un homólogo de Camicaze en la película, así que creo por mi parte que es entendible que existan ciertas similitudes entre ambas, obviamente tiene que ser diferentes de otras maneras. Discúlpame si en mis descripciones son parecidas nunca he sido buena para describir

**Capitulo III:**

Mayormente los chicos de su edad no quieren ir a la escuela por muchos motivos, irónicamente lo más común son por las tareas y el estudio, para Hiccup era el hecho de convivir con humanos aunque…. ahorra que lo pensaba mejor… él era….un humano, para su horrible desgracia.

Tanto Chimuelo como Hiccup era capaz de correr por una pista de obstáculos, llenos de trampas mortales, sobrevivir en una isla desierta, hacer millones de cosas que el humano promedio solo haría en sus sueños, sin contar el hecho de que Chimuelo no era un humano, en su totalidad.

Ambos chicos miraron con ojos desconfiados la entrada de la escuela secundaria, veían también humanos de su edad, mayores o menores que entrando o saliendo

-es la hora de la verdad- dijo Chimuelo aligerando el ambiente, su mano se movió a la correa de su mochila. Por fuera aquel chico parecía relajado y calmado, pero por dentro usaba cada gota de auto control que existía en su cuerpo para no demostrar otros tipos de emociones o incluso un acto que podría poner en peligro la misión

-estoy comenzando a extrañar el Vesubio- murmuro Hiccup con irritación mientras veía a varias personas a su alrededor. Se podía decir su comunicación con los humanos había sido nula desde hace un año, él castaño los aborrecida con toda su alma, se preguntaba qué mal había hecho en su vida pasada para que los dioses lo maldijeran de esta forma

-tan malo es esto que extrañas a un volcán, ¿en serio Hiccup?- dijo Chimuelo en voz baja mientras veía a Hiccup con ojos divertidos, a él tampoco le agradaba la idea de convivir con otros humanos pero tenía que hacerlo, era por el bien de su raza

-solo digo que entre la escuela secundaria y un volcán….elegiría al volcán- respondió el castaño con un encogimiento de hombros

-¡Hey!, ustedes dos no piensan entrar a clases- dice una voz detrás de los dos cuando ambos giran para ver a la persona ven a un hombre alto y corpulento de cabello rubio y un extraño…bigote que parecía amarrado en una muy peculiar…¿trenza?. Ambos chicos se miraron entre si parecía que compartían una conversación a través de sus miradas, hasta que Hiccup se encogió de hombros y respondido

-somos nuevos y no sabes muy bien a donde ir- el hombre rubio asintió y saco de su bolsillo un papel

- ¿ustedes dos son Helio y Eric Hunter?- pregunto y ambos asintieron

-Mi nombre es Bocon, soy el director, síganme los guiare a su clase- dijo Bocon y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del edificio.

La ciudad eran lo suficientemente extraña sobre todo la mayoría de los nombres o apodos

-¿Quién en su sano juicio nombra a su hijo Bocon?- pregunto Chimuelo

-yo que se- respondido Hiccup igual de confundido que su amigo pelinegro, ambos siguieron al director cuando entraron él les mostro sus casilleros que convenientemente estaban juntos, ambos pensaron: Tormentula, de seguro aquella chica había pirateado la computadora de la escuela y lo hizo

-Disculpe la interrupción señorita Anderson, le traigo dos nuevos estudiantes, chicos pasen- dijo el director cuando entro a uno de los salones, ambos chicos entraron

-hummmm…Hola mí...mi nombre es Helio Hunter- dijo el castaño con tímidos

-Yo soy Eric Hunter- dijo el pelinegro de forma casual

-Albert, ¿podrías mostrarles la escuela a los recién llegados?- le pregunto la maestra un chico rubio robusto el cual al escuchar su nombre levanto la vista de su libro un poco sobresaltado

-claro- respondido y volvió su mirada a su libro, Bocon mira satisfecho su trabajo y se retiró del salón dejando a los dos muchachos en frente de la clase

-bueno siéntense en los asientos vacíos- dijo la Maestra mientras colocaba el título del tema que verían hoy, Hiccup y Chimuelo se sentaron, las carpetas vacías estaban en cada extremo del salón, Hiccup miraba por la ventana con un semblante de aburrimiento, para él no era necesario escuchar la clase, en la isla ya le habían enseñado lo suficiente como para sacar un título con honores en física nuclear, bioquímica, meca trónica y en fin

-Señor Hunter ¿me podría decir la respuesta del ejercicio de la pizarra?- le pregunto la maestra al ver su falta de concentración en la clase había caminado hasta estar al lado del castaño, Hiccup miro a la maestre y luego a la pizarra.

Desde el otro extremo de la sala Chimuelo miraba con diversión a su amigo castaño, después de todo les habían dicho que no podían usar sus habilidades físicas en público a menos que la situación lo demande, nunca mencionaron usar las habilidades intelectuales

-18 peros para ser exactos 18,3259871- dijo con indiferencia, todos en el salón con excepción de Cjimuelo, vieron al castaño con una expresión de sorpresa, incredulidad o envidia

-correcto- murmuro la maestra un tanto sorprendía por la facilidad del muchacho, el chico como dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la ventana, este sería un largo día. Después que el primer periodo finalizo y el receso comenzó, Chimuelo y Huccup o mejor dicho Eric y Helio esperaron a Albert para que les dé el tours por la escuela

-Hola-dijo Chimuelo para llamar la atención del rubio, el cual un poco sonrojado cerro su libro

-lo lamento es que este libro está muy interesante ya lo he leído 6 veces, pero de igual modo no puedo dejar de leerlo- explicó el muchacho enseñándoles la portada del libro que se titulaba "libro de Dragones Secretos y Misterios"

-¿de dónde lo has sacado Albert?- pregunto Chimuelo un poco intrigado

-es solo una copia del original, lo conseguí en la biblioteca de la escuela- responde el chico, Chimuelo y Hiccup se miran entre si

- Aunque solo es el primer libro donde te muestran las características de los dragones y como matarlos, hay rumores que el segundo libro, que según dicen los mitos desapareció después de que el acuerdo de paz se rompió, enseñaba a como entrenar a un dragón aunque solo es un cuento- Añadió Albert- Por cierto todos me llaman Patapez creo que ya me acostumbre así que a veces no respondo cuando alguien me dice Albert-

-Hay más libros como ese ¿verdad?- pregunto Hiccup interesado por ver hasta qué punto los humanos conocían a los dragones

-sí, si desean cuando terminen las clases les enseño la biblioteca- dijo Patapez felices por el hecho de que alguien compartiera su afición por los libros de Dragones

-Claro- dijo Chimuelo, después Patapez les enseño la mayor parte de la escuela, cuando el tour finalizo, Patapez se fue a quien sabe dónde y Hiccup y Chimuelo se fueron a la azotea

-¿tú crees que hallemos algún tipo de información que nos ayude?- Pregunto Chimuelo mientras abría una lata de soda, estaba apoyado justo a la puerta

-a lo mejor haiga una pista, no perderemos nada con buscar, aunque mi verdadera pregunta es si en verdad existe esa gema- dice Hiccup, estaba apoyado en la baranda mientras contemplaba la ciudad

-claro que existe, solo es cuestión de encontrar las pistas correctas- dijo Chimuelo, un poco molesto por la falta de imaginación de Hiccup

-pero no se te hacer raro que en 600 años nadie haya encontrado esa gema- dice Hiccup

- además somos nosotros, somos tu y yo, juntos somos imparables e invencibles, nadie nos puede detener- dice Chimuelo acercándose a su amigo castaño mientras miraba la ciudad, la brisa sueva y agradable

-¿sabes lo que me gustaría hacer?- pregunto Hiccup dirigiendo su mirada al cielo y sentía la suave brisa

-¿comer 10 de esas sabrosas hamburguesas de la esquina?- dice Chimuelo mientras que con una mano frotaba su barriga y la boca se le hacía agua, Hiccup se ríe ligeramente mientras niega con la cabeza

-¿crees que existan hamburguesas de anguilas?-pregunta Hiccup sacando de su ensañamiento a Chimuelo quien pone cara de asco al escuchar la palabra con "a", definitivamente su amigo era cruel

-¡amigo!- exclamo el pelinegro disgustado

-era solo una pregunta- dijo Hiccup con un tono de inocencia, Chimuelo lo miro con ojos desconfiados, mientras en el rostro del castaño se formaba una sonrisa malévola. Cuando el ambiente se tranquilizó, ambos miraron al cielo con añoranza

Hacia tiempo que no surcaban los cielos y sentían esa sensación de libertad, pero ambos sabían que tenían una misión y no podían fallar

Mientras tanto en la cafetería, Albert o mejor conocido como Patapez caminaba con paso apurado hasta la cafetería con la esperanza de poder encontrar su almuerzo entero o al menos la cuarta parte, conociendo a sus amigos de lo más seguro solo encontraría un plato vacío

Cuando encontró con la mirada lo que estaba buscando, se dirigió hacia su objetivo, al acercarse pudo visualizar a dos personas una chica y un chico idénticos, después de todo eran gemelos, ambos estaban tirados en el piso la chica encima del muchacho, forcejeando entre si

-eso es mío- reclamo la muchacha entre dientes

-noooh, eso era mío- contrataco el muchacho y ambos comenzaron a rodar en el piso, en la mesa un muchacho de cabello azabache miraba mientras incentivaba a los gemelos para que continúen con su lucha como si fuera un entretenimiento, al frente de ella una chica rubia de ojos celestes dio un suspiro de aburrimiento y volvió la mirada a su comida

-Patapez llegas tarde ya no hay nada- le dice el azabache como si hubiera leído su mente, el chico frunce el ceño y se sienta con agonía, saca de su maleta una bolsa de papel, al menos ya se había acostumbrado a la mayorías de sus amigos, después de un rato los gemelos se sentaron aun que aun discutían

-¿alguno de ustedes vio a los chicos nuevos?- pregunto Astrid, no era muy común ver a nuevas personas y más para estas fechas, claro la ciudad era una de las más avanzadas pero solo había un ligero inconveniente, las plagas, las autoridades querían mantenerlo oculto, así que era muy difícil conseguir una entrada a la ciudad

-yo les di un recorrido por la escuela- dice Patapez, había algo que había molestado al rubio, aquel chico castaño se le hacía familiar como si lo hubiera visto en algún lado, solo que no podía recordar donde

- a quien le importa un par de chicos nuevos no son la gran cosa, después de todo nadie se compara a mí ¿no lo crees Astrid?- dijo el azabache con suficiencia, mientras hacia una pose y enseñaba sus músculos, la chica solo mira al chico con aburrimiento, hasta que este le tomo la mano, antes de que cualquiera pudiera parpadeara un cuchillo se clavó en la mesa a milímetros de la mano del muchacho, deslizo su mano lejos del de la chica

-yo quiero intentarlo- dice uno de los gemelos con una mano alzada y con la otra con un cuchillo

-sé que te mueres por mí- dice el azabache ignorando el comentario del rubio, la chica solo arquea una ceja

-en tus sueños, Patan- dijo Astrid, de la nada los gemelos unos cuchillos se comienzan a clavar alrededor del brazo de Patan

-detenganse, Brutacio, Brutilda, alto- decía Patan con un tono de miedo, Brutacio y Brutilda eran unos dementes, Astrid y Patapez los miraron unos segundos para luego volver a su comida, las otras personas que se encontraban a los alrededores solo se limitaban a mirar con escepticismo, cuando las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron dos muchachos ingresaron

-eso fue gracioso- dijo Hiccup con diversión

-solo este celoso- refunfuño Chimuelo

-eres tan adorable- dijo Hiccup fingiendo una voz niña perturbadora-pensé que no te agradaban las humanas- se burló Hiccup

-si lo hacen, solo disfruto de su atención-dijo Chimuelo como si fuera lo mas obvio. Ambos chicos se dirigían a coger sus bandejas, luego se dirigieron a hacer una fila para comprar su comida, mientras el castaño seguí burlándose de su amigo

-¿Esos dos estarán en el entrenamiento?- pregunto Astrid un tanto sorprendida, ella había pensado que solo serían sus cuatro amigos y ella nadie más, ahorra se había dado con la sorpresa que habrían más nuevos reclutas

-si mi papa me dio la lista y… bueno… esta mañana ellos dos se presentaron- dijo Patapez, el padre de aquel muchacho era el líder de la división de inteligencia informática, así que le había sido fácil conseguir la lista de los nuevos integrantes de los entrenamiento

-carne fresca- dice Brutilda de forma maliciosa mientras su hermano se reía, ellos eran perturbadores

-miren allí están- dice Patapez al reconocer a los dos muchachos todos dirigen su mirada hacia donde señalaba Patapez- Eric, Helio, vengan siéntense con nosotros- grito Patapez, entusiasmado por ver a los dos chicos los cuales compartían su interés en los libros de dragones, ambos chicos se miraron entre sí, el castaño se encogió de hombros haciendo una cara de indiferencia, ambos se dirigieron hacia la mesa

-hummm ¿hola?- dijo el castaño medio extrañado

-hola- dijo con tono sensual la rubia quien miraba a Chimuelo con ojos soñadores, este retrocedió un paso hacia atrás mientras que la miraba con un cierto temor, sentía como si lo estuvieran desnudando con la vista y no era para nada agradable

-siéntense con nosotros- dice Patapez

-estas seguro que no los incomodaremos- pregunto Hiccup con cortesía, vaya que si estaba actuando de maravilla

-no te preocupes- dice Brutilda quien de algún modo había llegado al lado de Chimuelo, le jalo el brazo hasta sentarlo junto a ella

-yo si me siento incomodo- pensó Chimuelo, mientras dio una ligera risa nerviosa, Hiccup lo miraba con diversión esto se lo tenía que contarle a Tormentula, quería ver su reacción, las cuales podrían ser reírse o usar a Chimuelo como tiro al blanco, ¿Quién sabe? con suerte podría ser la segunda opción

Hiccup se sentó al lado de Patapez cuando levanto la vistya de su almuerzo al sentir la mirada de la chica al frente suyo

-¿Qué?- pregunto en voz baja y con brusquedad, la chica salio de sus pensamientos un poco aturdida

-nada solo me recuerdas a…nada….mejor olvídalo- dijo Astrid y volvió su mirada hacia su comida

-la regla número uno es Astrid es mía- dijo Patan mientras trataba de mirar amenazadoramente a Hiccup quien solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a comer, mientras Astrid lo golpeo por debajo de la mesa, el extraño silencio reino en la mesa, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que bueno, los gemelos comenzaron a perturbar al pobre Chimuelo quien había quedado en medio de una de sus tan frecuentes peleas

Después de las clases Hiccup y Chimuelo esperaron a Patapez para irse a la biblioteca, cuando9 los tres llegaron fueron recibidos por la bibliotecaria quien se llamaba Gothi la cual era una mujer mayor, Patapez los guio hasta llegar a una sección

-bienvenidos a la sección de los mitos y leyendas de dragones y Vikingos- exclamo Patapez entusiasmados, Hiccup y Chimuelo comenzaron ver los libros

-el libro que tenías esta mañana ¿dónde se encuentra el original?- pregunto Hiccup mientras veía un libro que se titulaba "años de paz"

-está en la exhibición del museo de la calle Heidit, frente al café- instruyo Patapez, Hiccup y Chimuelo se miraron mientras sonreían

Ya sabían que harían esta noche

**¿Les gusto?**

**Por fin apareció la pandilla completa **

**¿Qué creen que pasara en el siguiente capítulo?**

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que me perdonen por demorarme u poco, como dije antes estoy por terminar el trimestre así que estoy ajetreada con los deberes de la escuela, lo bueno es que es mi última semana y luego viene un pequeño descanso de una semana, así que la próxima semana subir capítulos nuevos, como recompensa por el tiempo tomado **

**Muchas gracias por leer **

**Capítulo 4: **

Era una noche tranquila en la ciudad de Berk hasta que el sonido de sirenas comenzó a acercarse cada vez más y más a la calle Heidit donde se encontraba el museo

Dentro de aquel lugar donde se encontraban objetos invaluables, en la sala, donde se encontraba la exhibición sobre los vikingos, en el centro de aquel salón se encontraba un pedestal de madera tallada rodeado con unas paredes de fino vidrio cristalino, lo curioso era que este pedestal estaba vacío, con un agujero perfectamente cortado en el vidrio. En el traga luz de dicha sala dos sombras miraban con satisfacción su obra.

Para cuando la policía llego, no encontraron ni pista ni huellas que pudiera identificar a los implicados de dicho crimen.

A dos cuadras del museo, en la azotea de un edificio, dos personas miraban el museo que ahora estaba rodeado de patrullas de policías

-fue más fácil de lo que imagine- dijo una de las personas mientras se sacaba su máscara para rebelar sus ojos verdes y su cabello azabache desordenado

-en realidad fue en gran parte gracias a Tormentula, ella hackeo los sensores de movimiento y nosotros solo hicimos el resto- dice un chico, ya se había sacado la máscara, tenía el cabello castaño y ojos verdes, movió su mano hacia su oreja donde se encontraba su auricular

-¿lo lograron?- pregunto una voz femenina, ambos chicos tenían un auricular en la oreja izquierda haci que ambos podían escuchar a la chica hablar

-eso me dolió- dijo el azabache de forma dramática, puso una mano en su pecho como si lo hubieran golpeado y bajo su cabeza

-eres una reina del drama, Chimuelo- dijo el castaño, a su socio

-no soy dramático, es que no puedo creer que ella dude de mis habilidades, bueno de nuestras habilidades, mira esta vez te di algo de crédito Hiccup- dice Chimuelo de manera inocente como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, ante esto el castaño rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza ligeramente. Definitivamente su amigo no iba a cambiar

Hiccup iba vestido con un polo verde oscuro encima una casaca marrón, tenía puesto uso guantes negros con orificios en los dedos, unos pantalones negros y sus zapatillas deportivas, a simple vista parecía un chico normal, pero dentro de esa casaca bien camuflada se encontraban diversos tipos de armas, no es que le gustara usarlas, era solo algo preventivo, nunca se sabe que pueda suceder en alguna misión

Chimuelo en cambio iba vestido todo de negro acepto su polo blanco, solo que antes su casaca había estado cerrada, al igual que Hiccup tenía diversos tipos de armas, en realidad no las usaba mucho, para aquel muchacho era mejor usar el fuego creado por el mismo, pero en estas circunstancias sería algo suicida usar ese tipo de poder

Ambos muchachos bajaron por las escaleras de incendios sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, bajaron hasta un callejón donde cada se encontraban dos motocicletas bien camufladas. HIccup se quitó la mochila que estaba colgando en su hombro, la abrió y vio un libro antiguo forrado en cuero desgastado, cerró nuevamente su mochila y se la coloco en el hombro.

-es hora de irnos- dijo Chimuelo, aunque él estuviera en una forma humana, podía oír las sirenas a lo lejos y parecía que se estaban acercando, si perdían más tiempo quizás podrían ser descubiertos, lo podrían llamar paranoico, pero es mejor prevenir que la mentar

Ambos chicos se subieron en sus motocicletas y arrancaron saliendo de aquel callejón directo a la pista pasando entre los autos, moviendo lajeramente papeles y polvo del piso

-¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?- dijo Tormentula

-de maravilla- le respondió Hiccup con un notorio sarcasmo

-¿y eso por qué?-pregunto divertida la chica, en su mente miles de escenas que implicaban al castaño se formaban en su mente, con aquellos dos chicos nunca se savia que esperar

-solo está molesto por que le dieron, literalmente, una paliza en…. cómo se llamaba este juego…. ¡así!…quemados- dijo Chimuelo, mientras doblaba a la derecha

-eso es algo sorprendente, considerando el hecho que eres muy bueno esquivando cosas, Hiccup- dijo Tormentula con un toque divertido en su voz, Hiccup se estremeció de forma violenta, no era por el hecho de que el viento azotaba su pecho, sino por aquella vergüenza que había tenido que pasar en su clase de educación física

Había ocurrido un día después de comenzar a ir a la escuela, el papel que había tomado Hiccup era el de un chico tímido, debilucho y cerebrito, por así decirlo, eso quería decir nada de habilidades físicas así que tuvo que hacerse el tonto y por ello recibió varios pelotazos, en ese instante quería atrapar la pelota en el aire y tirárselo a esos tres mequetrefes en particular, los cuales habían adquirido cierta afición a molestarlo todo el día, tuvo que buscar cada onza de autocontrol que existía en su cuerpo, para no reaccionar y mandar a esos tres idiotas al hospital, así sumo una cosa más a su lista de odio hacia los humanos

-Tormentula quieres que te cuente algo interesante- dijo Hiccup con una voz particularmente perturbadora y escalofriante, a Chimuelo definitivamente no le gustaba a donde iba esta conversación, Hiccup tomo el silencio de la chica como un "si", ambos chicos pararon en la luz roja

-durante estos dos últimos días, Chimuelo ha recibido una particular atención por parte de la población femenina de la escuela, si sabes a lo que me refiero, sobretodo de una chica apodada Brutilda, se podría decir que son inseparables- dijo Hiccup con malicia, e este punto tanto Chimuelo y Tormentula estaban callados, Hiccup comenzó a tener una cuenta regresiva en su cabeza, mientras que una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro

Al mismo tiempo el semáforo cambio de color y a ambos chicos no les quedo otra que avanzar

5…4…3...2.

-ya hablaremos cuando valla al apartamento- dijo Tormentula tranquilamente, algo que perturbo y estremeció a Chimuelo, luego la comunicación se corto

-_estoy tan muerto-_pensó Chimuelo queriéndose tirar de un acantilado, se vengaría de su supuesto amigo, mientras tanto el castaño estaba felizmente tatareando una canción, no podía dejar de sonreír, ya no podía esperar a que Tormentula llegara sería un espectáculo digno de ver, no importaba las consecuencias

Al día siguiente en un edificio situado en el centro de toda la ciudad, el más alto de toda, también, un hombre corpulento de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes casi grises, estaba sentado en su oficina, la cual estaba en el último piso de dicho edificio

-¡ROBARON EL MUSEO!- exclamo el hombro con su rostro rojo de ira, mientras hablaba por teléfono

-es imposible, el lugar esta con la mejor seguridad de la época, cómo es posible que alguien haiga entrado y salido- dijo molesto aquel hombre, no cabía en su mente como un lugar lo suficientemente equipado como para saber si una hormiga se novia hubiera sito fácilmente saqueado, era algo inaudito para él

-¿Qué se llevaron?- pregunto resignado el hombre, cuando la respuesta fue dada sus ojos se estrecharon y su puño se cerró rápidamente, sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos dio un fuerte golpe contra su mesa, el sonido podía llegar a la otra línea, con irritación colgó el teléfono y se froto las sienes. La puerta de la oficina se abrió y entro un hombre igual de robusto con una extraña barba rubia

-está en toda parte- dijo el rubio, poniendo encima de la mesa un periódico donde en la primera plana decía "el robo del año"

-que voy hacer, Bocón- pregunto exhausto el pelirrojo

-por ahora solo puedes esperar que hagan las investigaciones necesarias- respondió Bocón

-ya se quienes fueron- dijo el pelirrojo

-todos lo suponemos, las pistas son algo obvias, pero no podemos culpar a dedo sin tener pruebas- dijo Bocón mientras miraba el periódico

-¿y qué? ¿Espero a que ataquen de nuevo?- pregunto molesto el hombre

-Estoico sé muy bien por qué quieres atraparlos, pero tú y yo sabemos que el hecho de que mates a esa vestías no te devolverá a...- dijo Bocón, no podía terminar la frase era un tema delicado, solo pudo ver la mirada de estoico dirigida a un cuadro situado en su mesa

En esa foto estaba Estoico, su amada esposa y su querido hijo, todos sonriendo, Estoico jamás perdonaría a esas criaturas, le habían quitado todo lo que quería en este mundo, él les devolvería con la misma moneda, extinguiéndolos

-me iré en dos horas, tennos cierta información de donde se puede encontrar la gema, será la última búsqueda del año-dijo decidió Estoico, creía firmemente de que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde

-el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas comenzara hoy por la tarde- informo Bocón y luego salió de la oficina, Estoico se quedó allí un rato luego todo el cuadro entre sus manos y miro la ciudad. Él protegería al resto de las personas para que no pasaran lo que el paso, una lagrima silenciosa se escapó de su ojos izquierdo y resbalo por su mejilla, lo aria por Valka…lo aria por Henry

-aun no puedo creer que hallan podio robar el libro de dragón- dijo Patapez mirando el periódico, él, Brutacio, Brutilda, Patán, Astrid y Hiccup se encontraban en el área de entrenamientos a las afueras de la ciudad

-de seguro si yo hubiera estado allí ninguno de esos ladrones hubiera escapada, ¿no lo crees, Astrid?-pregunto Patán de forma coqueta, Astrid solo lo ignoro por completo luego dirigió la mirada a Hiccup, el cual estaba mirando la sala de entrenamiento

-¿dónde está tu amigo?- pregunto ella algo intrigada, desde que había conocido al castaño se había vuelto más curiosa sobre él, y lo que más la frustraba era que no podía saber por qué, quizás era el ligero parecido que tenía con…..era lago ridículo. El castaño solo se encogió de hombros

-él dijo que no era lago obligatorio, era elección de la persona así que decidió quedarse en casa- contesto el muchacho de manera indiferente, la rubia solo asintió. Pero la verdad era que no habían contado con el hecho de que era muy peligroso para Chimuelo, podía ocurrir cualquier error y podían ser descubiertos, era algo que mejor querían evitar, eso y que Chimuelo no había dormido en toda la noche teniendo pesadillas sobre ser perseguido por unas espinas, algo muy reconfortante para Hiccup

-comencemos- dijo una voz detrás de todos ellos, cuando todos voltearon se encontraron con su director, algo que no sorprendió a todos, excepto a Hiccup

-detrás de estas paredes, se encuentran las especies de dragones más mortales- dijo Bocón, ante esto los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron de sorpresa ¿acaso tenían dragones reales?, apretó los puños y sus nudillos comenzaron volverse blancos de furia, dio una bocanada de aire y trato de relajarse

-el mejor o la mejor de este entrenamiento, conseguirá matar a su primer dragón una pesadilla monstruosa-dice Bocón, todos comenzaron a vitorear o a decir que ellos conseguirán ese honor. Para Hiccup eso era una gran estupidez, que tenia de honorable matar a una criatura indefensa, se sentía avergonzado de ser un humano

-muy bien a comenzar- dijo Bocón mientras abría una de las celdas, todos miraron atónito al hombre

-¿no nos enseñaras primero?- pregunto asustado Patán, Bocón sonrió

-soy un firme creyente de aprender en la marcha- respondió y un dragón salió disparado de la celda, todos corrían en diferentes direcciones

-primera lección ¿que necesitas para luchar contra un dragón?- PREGUNTO Bocón mientras todos se miraban entre si

-velocidad 6- grito Patapez

-un escudo- dijo enseguida Astrid acercando a la pila de escudos

-no estamos en la edad antigua- grito Patán

-el escudo es mejor que cualquier arma, entre una pisto y un escudo, elegir siempre el escudo- instruyo Bocón todos, comenzaron correr hacia los escudos

-ahora ¿Cuántos tiros tiene un Gronckel?- dijo Bocón

-¿4?- dijo Patán mas en una forma de pregunta, Patapez sonrió y levanto la mano

-6- dijo Patapez

-correcto- dijo Bocón mirando a sus alumnos

-dame eso, yo lo vi primero- dijo Brutilda forcejeando contra su gemelo

-por qué no tomas ese tiene flores- le dijo su hermano, Brutilda con una pierna empujó a su hermano y lo golpeo en la cabeza con el escudo

-ahora este tiene sangre- dijo con una sonrisa, cuando su hermano se llevan y coge el escudo por el otro extremo, el dragón dispara una bola de fuego

-Brutacio, Brutilda, están fuera- dijo Bocón, y ambos chicos lo miran confundido

-los escudos sirven más que una protección- explico Bocón

-me mudare al sótano de mis padres, ¿quieres venir? podríamos hacer ejercicio- dijo Patán tratando de ligar a Astrid esta solo da un rodamiento hacia delante y se aleja de Patán

-se nota que haces ejercicio- dije Patán con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara, antes de que incluso se diera cuenta una bola de que se dirigía a él, para su suerte se dio cuenta y levando el escudo

-Patán fuera, Helio sal a campo- grito Bocón viendo al castaño escondido detrás de una madera

Hiccup n estaba aterrorizado, era el hecho que no podía hacer nada contra el dragón, además esta era una buena forma de actuar como un chico torpe, aunque algo lo perturbaba y ese algo era la mirada del dragón, podía ver el miedo y la ansiedad de salir de este lugar, Hiccup solo quería ayudarlo, pero no había manera, se sentía como un verdadero inútil en este momento, con un suspiro de resignación se dirigió al campo

-Patapez fuera- grito Bocón, mientras el chico corría a resguardarse, Hiccup se acercó a Astrid torpemente

-así que… solo quedamos tu y yo- dijo Hiccup, Astrid lo miro

-no solo tu- respondió la rubia mientras rápidamente con una maniobra se alejó del castaño antes de que se diera cuenta, el dragón se había acercado lo suficiente, Hiccup retrocedió temeros, su mente estaba en blanco, antes de que alguien se pudiera dar cuenta, el dragón lo olfateo como si fuera algo facial para él, Bocón se acercó con una cara y un collar metálico y se lo coloco en el dragón, quien solo lo miro con miedo y confusión

-vuelve a tu celda, salchicha con patas- dijo el dirigiendo al dragón a su celda, luego la cerro, Hiccup se deslizo por la pared hasta caer en el piso, aun agitado

-un dragón siempre…. Siempre… ataca para matar- dijo Bocón dirigiéndole una mira a Hiccup que aún estaba sentado en el piso, todos miraban al castaño con desaprobación, el cual solo quería que la tierra lo tragara

Cuando Hiccup llego a su apartamento tiro sus cosas con frustración y se sentó en el sofá, apoyo sus codos en su rodilla mientras juntaba sus dos manos y miraba al vacío

-¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?- pregunto una voz femenina, Hiccup no tenía que voltear para saber quién era

-Horrible- contesto derrotado el castaño, detrás de Tormentula venia Chimuelo, ambos se miraron entre si y se dirigieron al sofá cada uno se sentó en un extremo

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Chimuelo preocupado por la mirada de su amigo

-tiene…tiene dragones reales encarcelados- contesto Hiccup sin desviar su mirada de la nada, apoyo su cabeza en sus manos mientras se frotaba la cara con frustración, Tormentula y Chimuelo se miraron asombrados

-¿y qué hiciste?- pregunto Tormentula mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del castaño, este se paró bruscamente

-eso es lo que más me enfurece, no hice nada, no podía hacer nada, me siento como un inútil, podía ver sus ojos reflejaban miedo y yo estaba…estaba escondido en una esquina, quería hacer algo, pero no podía- dijo Hiccup mientras descargaba toda su ira y frustración. Chimuelo y Tormentula miraban con comprensión

-no es tu culpa, Hiccup- dice Chimuelo tratando de calmar a su amigo

-eso me gustaría creer- dijo Hiccup mientras salía de la sala, dirigiéndose a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Chimuelo suspiro resignado.

Hiccup se dirigió al baño de su habitación y se lavó la cara, cuando levanto la vista al espejo y miro su reflejo, dio un puñetazo hacia el espejo y este se rompió, Hiccup respiraba profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, un hilo de sangre se formó, su sangre…

_Sangre Humana…._

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto?**

**Díganme lo que piensan o denme alguna idea. que les gustaría que tuviera esta historia, todo es bienvenido**

**Gracias por leer**

**Nos vemos pronto **


	6. Trailer

**Hola les traigo un trailer?, bueno al menos el intento de uno jeje, disfrútenlo :)**

**RESUENEN:( ES MAS LARGO)**

* * *

**Todo en el mundo tiene un comienzo y un final.**

* * *

-no te preocupes cariño, en una semana volveremos a Berk- dijo una mujer, unos ojos verdes, pertenecientes de un pequeño niño castaño, la miraban fijamente a los ojos y finjo una sonrisa la cual la convenció, dirigía su mirada hacia la ventana viendo pasar las casa

La imagen de la TV, un avión que había impactado en un montículo de rocas

-se reporta que solo hubo una víctima, el hijo de la familia Haddock, Henry Haddock, las autoridades siguen investigando las causas del accidente- decía la reportera

* * *

**Mi vida había comenzado gracias a la venganza y el odio**

* * *

Un hombre, Estoico Haddock y Bocon Ruder, llevaban el ataúd con una mirada triste y desolada, todos los presentes derramaban lágrimas, sin poder creer que él se había ido, en el corazón de Estoico un inmenso odio comenzaba a formarse, aquella _cosa_ le había arrebatado a su querido hijo…._un dragón_

Él les pagaría con la misma moneda, los extinguiría por completo

* * *

En lapida estaba el

* * *

nombre del comienzo y el final de la guerra, sin una consecuencia definida

_Aquí ya hace Henry Apsel Haddock_

_6/03/1999-8/03/2009_

_Amado hijo, querido amigo_

_Con sueños e ilusiones que alcanzaban lo indescriptible_

_Descansa en paz_

* * *

**Este año** (siempre quise escribir eso XD)

* * *

Un par de ojos verdes veían fijamente los árboles frondosos, el dueño de esos ojos se estaba en medio un bosque el cual se encontraba en una isla de ubicación desconocida, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, comenzó a correr había un árbol con el impulso salto y se sujetó en una rama, así comenzó a trepar el árbol hasta llegar a la copa, comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol hasta estar más cerca de aquella bandera, salto hacia el suelo con elegancia

* * *

"_esas cosas no son humanas"_

* * *

Un dragón negro se convierte en un adolecente, con el cabello azabache y sus penetrantes ojo9s verdes, a su lado sus amigos siguieron su ejemplo y se transformó en humanos

* * *

**La guerra está a punto de comenzar, y solo abra un ganador**

Los edificios estaban casi destruidos, los gritos de las personas, aquel puente a punto de colapsar, el sonido de los disparos, la ciudad era un caos masivo

Humanos y dragones en una batalla que parecía no tener fin

-¡No dejen que se escapen!- gritaba un soldado, y así comenzó el fuego cruzado entre humanos y dragones

El castaño junto a su fiel amigo miraban la escena con decisión y ambos asintieron

* * *

**Y cada secreto será llevado a la luz**

* * *

La foto de aquella familia feliz caía en un estridente ruido, aquel castaño solo miraban estupefacto los pedazos de vidrio, su mundo se comenzaba a derrumbar

* * *

"_Nuestra unica esperanza, la gema del dragón"_

* * *

Un chico castaño miraba miro la gema de su collar, como si buscara algo en el interior de aquel pequeño fragmento

* * *

"_con poderes inimaginables"_

* * *

-que son esas cosas- gritaba aterrado el muchacho, al ver a una chica rubia de ojos color dorado, a su lado un chico de cabello azabache y ojos verdes, los dos tenían algo en común sus almas demostraban sus verdaderas formas draconianas. Al castaño le asustaba poder ver eso

* * *

"_su misión es buscarla en la ciudad de Berk"_

* * *

Enormes rascacielos y una vista estupenda al atardecer, una ciudad preciosa, pero con miles de misterios

* * *

**La lección más valiosa, es que, en la guerra no existen los amigos**

* * *

-si no me tomas como un amigo, hazlo como un aliado, al final y al cabo, comenzamos esto juntos, lo más lógico es que, lo acabemos juntos, como el equipo que siempre fuimos- decía el azabache con una mano estirada hacia el castaño

* * *

"_me vengare por cada cosa que me hicieron" _

* * *

Su nariz estaba sangrado, tenía su labio reventado, una de sus manos estaba tratando de cubrir su ojo izquierdo, su respiración era entrecortada, dentro de él correa la ira y aquel sentimiento de venganza. Al frente de aquel castaño mal herido, un chico mayor con una extraña cicatriz en el rostro y una sonrisa sacarosa que se extendía cada vez más en su rostro

* * *

**Pero para ganar una guerra hay que saber de qué lado estas**

* * *

-me sorprende el hecho de que no apoyes a tu propia sangre, eres una vergüenza- grito un hombre de unos treinta años, no se podía ver muy bien el rostro pero si se podían distinguir sus ojos rojos, aquel hombre reprendía a un joven de cabello azabache el cual estaba con la mirada agachada

-el hecho de que me parezca a él no quiere decir que seamos la misma persona, entiéndelo de una vez, solo te lastimas a ti misma, al final y al cabo tu amigo está muerto- gritaba aquel castaño frustrado, la chica al frente suyo lo miraba con ojos llenos de tristeza, aria lo que sea con tal de recuperar a su amigo

-al final del día eres un humano, acéptalo de una vez por todas, deja de tratar de ser algo que no eres- decía el hombre frente al castaño

* * *

**El destino del mundo **

* * *

"_solo ustedes pueden lograr lo que nadie nunca pudo imaginar"_

* * *

-vamos amigo- decía el castaño mientras con un movimiento de su pie, la parte izquierda de la cola del dragón negro se movió y la velocidad de este aumento, surcando los cielos a una velocidad increíble

* * *

"_en sus hombros está el destino de nuestros dos mundos"_

* * *

El azabache y el castaño chocaban los 5 en señal de victoria, con una sonrisa en sus rostros

* * *

**Estreno: 16 de Septiembre**

* * *

-anguilas- grito el azabache y tiro el plato con la sopa de anguilas

-gracias Chimuelo- dijo el castaño mientras, Chimuelo voltio lentamente para observar a su amigo empapado de sopa de Anguilas


	7. Chapter 5

**Hola, si ya se tenía que publicar ayer la historia… tuve problemas con la electricidad y no pude actualizar, espero me perdonen**

**Bueno sin más preámbulos un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste **

**PS: Disculpen las fallas ortográficas **

No podemos volver al pasado

Era una lección que había aprendido a través de los años, y aunque lo atormentara era algo inevitable, lo echo, echo estaba, y nada lo iba a cambiar, quizás todo eso lo incentivaba para tratar de no cometer ningún error que él pudiera lamentar, no quería perder a nadie más. El día que había perdido a su querida amiga se avía prometido que nunca, hasta el día de su muerte, no que alguien inocente o importante para él sufriera el mismo destino

Pero ahora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared

Y aunque le dijeran que él no tenía la culpa, no podía evitar sentir ese sentimiento, como si muy en el fondo supiera que todo comenzó a causa de él, no le importaba si lo así parecer egocéntrico, esa sensación sigue persistiendo, y más ahora que veía, sin poder hacer algo, como lastimaban a aquellas criaturas inocentes

-el dolor de tres en lugar de la muerte de miles- le había dicho MR, aunque su filosofía era algo que Hiccup no aceptaba, y aun que no quisiera admitirlo tenía cierta razón, no arriesgaría la vida de miles por 3, incluso si iba en contra de su convicción

Pero todo esto no quería decir que se le hiciera fácil poder luchar contra dragones, agradecía a los dioses que no solo hubiera una formación para luchar contra dragones, sino que también había una formación de combate, eso quería una pelea contra un humano, le gustaría poder decir que esa clase sería la más fácil, pero como siempre el mundo estaba en su contra, ya que había olvidado un ligero detalle, nada de habilidades físicas traducción ser un debilucho y cobarde que no puede ni matar a una mosca

Lo cual explica porque ahora sostenía una bolsa de hielo colocada en la parte izquierda de su cabeza la cual no dejaba de palpitar y doler

-20 dólares a que desaparece su autocontrol- dijo Chimuelo a su amiga, su cabello era rubio con las puntas celestes, las cuales la hacían ver bien, ella le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza

-hey, no me maltrates- dijo Chimuelo indignado mientras se frotaba la zona donde había sido según él maltratado, aun que aquel golpe no había sido tan fuerte, se comportaba de una forma infantil

-30 a que si puede- dijo luego Tormentula con una sonrisa

-echo- dijo Chimuelo

-saben que puedo escucharlos ¿verdad?- dijo Hiccup mientras veía a sus dos amigos quienes solo sonreían y se hacían los inocentes

-bueno, volviendo a los negocios encontraron algo en el libro de dragones- dijo Tormentula cambiando su semblante a uno más serio, lo mismo hicieron Hiccup y Chimuelo

-no, absolutamente nada, lo he traducido y no he encontrado ni una mísera pista- dijo Chimuelo mientras una mesa salía del piso revelando el libro de dragones

-lo que más me indigna es que no hay absolutamente nada sobre las furias nocturnas- dijo Chimuelo, mientras mostraba unas páginas en blanco, tratando de dar énfasis a su extraño reclamo, Hiccup y Tormentula se encogieron de hombros

- es fácil para ti, hay toda una hoja sobre los naders mortales- replico Chimuelo mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Tormentula y le enseñaba la página con la información del nader mortal y luego volvía a la hoja en blanco

-la cría del rayo y la muerte misma- leyó Tormentula

-eso es lo único bueno que hay- resoplo Chimuelo, Hiccup y Tormentula se miraron y luego se echaron a reír, el azabache solo los miro como si les hubieran crecido dos cabezas

-¿se podría saber que están gracioso?- dijo el azabache mientras los miraba con reproche

-es que…te has visto…a ti mismo…. No eres temible….en realidad... Eres tan adorable…..como un gatito indefenso- trataba de decir el castaño entre risas

-soy temible- dijo Chimuelo mientras trataba de disimular un gesto que según él era temible

-eres muchas cosas Chimuelo, pero temible no lo creo- dice Tormentula mientras daba un respiro de tanto reírse

-ya verán- dijo Chimuelo mientras dejaba el libro en la mesa y se iba a su habitación

Gracias a esta conversación Hicup se había podido relajar algo, ya no estaba tan estresado, pero aun así la preocupación no se iba.

Al día siguiente, en el almuerzo, aunque los gemelos y Patan lo molestaban al castaño sobre su desenvolvimiento en la formación, seguían juntándose, todo iba extraña mente normal, los gemelos se pelean entre sí a veces Patan se unía a sus peleas, Patapez le comentaba al castaño algo interesante del libro que leyó sobre la gema del dragón, Astrid estaba perdida en su pensamientos, algo que hacía mucho desde que habían llegado los dos chicos y Chimuelo, él no había pronunciado palabra en todo el día

-¿soy temible?- Chimuelo pregunto repentinamente a todos los presentes en la mesa, Hiccup solo miraba escéptico a su amigo, dándole una mirada que decía ¿es enserio?

-yo creo que eres sexi- dijo Brutilda con una extraña y perturbadora sonrisa mientras se acercaba un poco más a Chimuelo quien se alejaba un poco

-jejeje….gracias pero esa no era que quería oír-dijo Chimeulo quien se alejaba cada vez mas de Brutilda la cual se acercaba a él, Chimuelo mira a su amigo con una mirada de súplica, este solo se encogió de hombros, Brutacio hizo una cara de asco al ver a su hermana coquetear con el azabache

-pues esa es mi opinión bombón- dijo Brutilda poniendo una mano en el hombro del azabache

-Brutilda estamos en público- regaño algo aburrido Astrid mientras miraba a su amiga con desaprobación

-además yo soy el único bombón en esta mesa, no, en toda la escuela- comento Patan como siempre haciendo una pose donde se podía apreciar todo sus músculos

-y ya me arruinaron el almuerzo, muchas gracias- dijo Brutacio mientras alejaba su comida y hacia una cara de disgusto, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el teléfono de Hiccup comenzó a sonar cuando vio el numero le dirigió una mirada a Chimuelo y este asintió, los semblantes de ambos cambiaron a uno más serio, ambos se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron a agarrar sus cosas

-nos vemos luego, chicos- dijo Chimuelo y se despido con un gesto con la mano, y siguió al castaño quien ya había llegado a la puerta de la cafetería

- esos dos son raros y misteriosos- dijo Brutacio

-sigo pensando que he visto a Helio en otro lado- murmuro Brutacio lo suficientemente fuerte para que los demás lo escucharan

-ahorra que lo pienso tiene un cierto parecido a...-comenzó a decir Patan mientras frotaba sus barbilla

-Henry- dijo Astrid mientras levantaba la mirada de su comida, para ver a sus amigos, estos solo bajaron su mirada a sus platos de comida, el silencio reino en la mesa

Era cierto que uno de los jóvenes Hunter tenía un parecido con el difunto chico Haddock, la primera en haberse dado cuenta había sido Astrid, el segundo fue Patapez y los gemelos y Patan luego de ser convencidos por Patapez, pero aquel parecido no era perfecto, Helio no tenía la cicatriz debajo de la barbilla y sus ojos eran color avellana y no verdes, además…..los muertos… no pueden volver a la vida

-¿y ya tienes tu vestido para la fiesta de mañana, cariño?- Patan le pregunto a Astrid con una sonrisa estúpida, quien solo se limitó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y luego le arrojó un tenedor que para la suerte de Patan esquivo

-no me llamas cariño- dijo amenazadoramente Astrid

Poco después el timbre sonó y el almuerzo acabo dando inicio a una nueva clase, Astrid se dirigió al su clase de mitología nórdica, una de sus favoritas, cuando llego vio a Hiccup sentado en la primera fila al lado de la venta, como siempre, no es que sea una acosadora en realidad ese chico la llenaba de curiosidad, no solo por el parecido que tenía con su amigo de la infancia sino que tenía el presentimiento que ocultaba algo grande, sin darse cuenta lo haba estado observando y se había quedado en la puerta, perdida en sus pensamientos

-señorita Hofferson, no le molestaría pasar al aula- dijo la voz de su profesor sacándola de sus pensamiento, rápidamente comenzó a caminar haci un asiento libre, el cual estaba junta a Hiccup quien estaba entretenido con su cuaderno de notas, Astrid lo seguí observando hasta que el castaño alzo la vista para mirarla a los ojos, con indiferencia volvió a su cuaderno, luego de unos segundos comenzó la clase

Mientras tanto Chimuelo estaba en uno de los laboratorios de la escuela, tratando de que Burtacio y Patan no explotaran el laboratorio con su pelea de químicos, que posiblemente podrían ser peligrosos, además él estaba en medio de ambos chicos así que él podría ser el más dañado si algo malo ocurriera

-donde está el maldito profesor- se preguntaba Chimuelo algo irritado, su profesor se había ido hace como 20 minutos y aun no volvía, y no estaba seguro cuanto más podría mantener a sus dos compañeros, los demás alumnos están viendo con lastima al azabache ya que tenía a los chicos más "revoltosos" como compañeros, al menos no estaba su "acosadora personal" alias Brutilda, esa chica sí que era algo espeluznante

-ni se te ocurra echarlo- le dijo Chimuelo a Brutacio, mientras le quitaba un tubo de ensayo con una sustancia azul, tratando de alejar los químicos de sus dos compañeros quien rápidamente trataron de agarrarle ambos brazos y quitarle el químico que tenía en la mano

-no es personal, solo es una…prueba científica- le dijo Patan como si fuera lo más lógico posible, Chimuelo pensaba que era suicida

-esto no podría ser peor- musito Chimuelo antes de que alguno de los dos chicos pudiera protestar o hacer algo la puerta del aula se abrió y entro Brutilda con un libro en la mano, esta le dedico una sonrisa coqueta al chico de ojos verdes, este solo se estremeció

-yo y mi bocota- se regañó él mimo, ante de que Chimuelo intentara alejar el químico o que Brutilda de un paso más, Brutacio movió el tubo de ensayo hacia su compuesto y derramo un choro del líquido azul

-maldita se- dijo Chimuelo y el compuesto comenzó a burbujear, Patan y Brutacio sonrieron por su travesura, antes de chocar los 5 una bomba de humo exploto, proveniente de su compuesto, todo el salón se llenó de humo, las alarmas de incendió sonaron y los expensores comenzaron a regar agua

Mientras tanto en la clase de Hiccup un poco antes de que sonara la alarma

-quiero que en parejas hagan un informa sobre los dragones en la actualidad, además de un comentario sobre lo que ustedes creen que debería pasar con ellos, las parejas serán por orden de careta, esta fila con esta, esta con esta y esta con esta, ustedes me entienden- dijo el profesor, Hiccup miro hacia la ventana, hasta que de la nada una explosión de humo salió de uno de los salones y las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y todos comenzaron a evacuar la escuela

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- pregunto Hiccup en voz alta, a su lado estaba Astrid quien al ver el salón donde se originó la explosión

-tengo una muy buena idea de quien ocasiono la explosión- respondió Astrid, ambos salieron del salón y fueron a la cancha de futbol

-Tranquilos, ya controlamos el incidente que se provocó en el laboratorio del ala este- dijo el director, Bocón, a través de un megáfono, todos comenzaron a hablar entre sí, Patapez se acercó a ellos

-pensé que esto pasaría en dos semanas- dijo Patapez y Astrid suspiro, Hiccucp reconoció a su amigo rápidamente, acercaron a Patan, los gemelos y Chimuelo

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto algo divertido Hiccup al ver las fachas de Chimuelo, toda su cara estaba manchada de hollín su cabello estaba algo tostado en las puntas y su ropa estaba llena de hollín también, sin tensionar que su cabello estaba pardo

-estos dos fue lo que paso- dijo Chimuelo algo exaltado mientras señalaba a Patan y Brutacio quienes también estaban igual que el azabache

-nos pudiste haber detenido- dijo Brutacio como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Chimuelo se golpeó la frente en señal de frustración

-lo hice- grito Chimuelo mientras suspiraba tratando de relajarse, de la nada apareció Brutilda, quien también estaba cubierta de hollín, ella se aferró al brazo del pobre Chimuelo

-de igual modo te ves bien- dijo Brutilda

-ayuda- dijo Chimuelo mirando a los demás, estos no le hicieron caso a excepción de Astrid quien se compadeció de él y jalo a Burtilda alejándolo del azabache

-¡hey! ¡Tú ya tienes a la espina de pescado! ¡Déjame con el bombo de ojos azules!- dijo Brutilda mientras se trataba de zafar del agarre de Astrid, quien ante su comentario se ruborizo y jalo bruscamente a su amiga

- así que bombón de ojos azules ¿he?- dijo una voz femenina que hizo que Chimuelo se estremezca, este voltio lentamente para ver a una no muy feliz Tormentula, quien estaba cruzada de brazos y con una ceja arqueada, Chimuelo agradecía a los dioses que no estuviera en su forma draconiana porque si no de ya hubiera recibido algunos disparos de púas o bolas de fuego

-ho-hola hummmm… ¿Sammy? – dijo algo nervioso el azabache, todos los presentes masculinos a excepción de Hiccup estaban con la boca abierta, aquella chica era preciosa, Hiccup estaba tratando de controlarse para no reír hasta morir, esto sería extremadamente divertido cuando llegaran al apartamento

-te lo dije, es todo un don Juan- dijo Hiccup metiéndole más fuego al asunto

- si ya me di cuenta- dijo Tormentula

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?- pregunto Brutilda, Tormentula sonrió al igual que Hiccup, mientras Chimeulo solo quería que lo parta un rayo o se lo tragara la tierra

-soy su prometida- dijo la chica

-¡¿su qué?!- gritaron los tres chicos, en este punto Hiccup se estaba riendo, algo que sorprendió a Astrid, en los últimos 4 días que lo conocía, que no era mucho, pero al menos era algo, nunca lo había escuchado reír, siempre estaba con aquella expresión en blanco o metido en algún libro, era la primera vez que había escuchado su risa y tenía que admitir era lindo cuando sonreía, mentalmente se dio una bofetada, apenas y conocía al muchacho, dio un resoplido mientras se apartaba un mechón de la cara

-y ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Chimuelo mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura y algo de su orgullo, ya que era vergonzoso que Tormentula lo haiga visto en esas fachas

- en realidad tenía que buscarlos por un asusto familiar, pero cuando vi a todos aquí, los busque y eme aquí- dijo Tormentula, tanto Hiccup como Chimuelo captaron el mensaje

-bueno vámonos- dijo Hiccup mientras su rostro volvía a aquella expresión en blanco

- fue un gusto conocerlos, adiós- dijo Tormentula a los 5 adolescentes y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de aquel lugar seguida de Chimuelo y Hiccup

-bueno, eso fue algo extraño- dijo Patapez

-he incomodo- agrego Brutacio

-la chica era linda- dijo Patan, ante esto Astrid y Brutilda rodaron los ojos

-ella se robó a mi hombre- Brutilda dijo amargas

-ni siquiera era tu novio- dijo Astrid mientras veía a su amiga

-es fácil para ti decirlo, tú tienes a la espina de pescado- dijo Brutilsa, Astrid le da un zape en la cabeza por aquel comentario

-Hunter no es nada mío- dijo Astrid mientras miraba a su amiga con disgusto

-¿de cuál de los dos estamos hablando?- pregunto Brutacio, ambas chicas pusieron los ojos

-¿Qué? ambos tiene el mismo apellido- dijo Brutacio sin entender

- estamos hablando de Helio, él es el escuálido, aunque es lindo si lo miras detenidamente- dijo Brutilda como si fuera lo más obvio

-Astrid me tiene a mí, que más podría pedir- dijo Patan mientras rodeaba a Astrid con su brazo, Astrid con un rápido movimiento lo dejo tirado en el piso

-no me toques- dijo y se fue hacia su clase, el resto hizo lo mismo

-Patapez ¿qué sustancia es la más inflamable para crear una bomba de humo lo suficientemente grande como para explotar la escuela?- pregunto Burtacio, Patapez solo lo ignoro y comenzó a irse a clases

Mientras tanto en un lugar de ubicación desconocida, una persona miraba las pantallas y observaba a los 5 adolescentes yéndose de la cancha de futbol, la persona sonrió, puso pausa y agrando la imagen enfocándola en Astrid, su plan estaba yendo de maravilla, esta vez no perdería, esta vez lo destruiría comenzando con lo que más quería

Su venganza estaba a punto de _comenzar_

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Para los que quieran ver acción, lo verán en el próximo capítulo, que lo más seguro lo publique el viernes o el sábado**

**Gracias por leer**

**Nos vemos luego**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, es uno de los más largos que he hecho**

**Disculpen las fallas ortográficas **

**Capítulo 6:**

No recuerdo casi nada de mi vida antes del "accidente", ni siquiera a mis padres, lo único que sabía cuándo estuve semiconsciente en ese entonces era que mi nombre era Henry y tenía 10 años, lo segundo que supe era que no sabía dónde estaba, era como si hubiera nacido como si fuera mi primera vez en el mundo, la primera sensación que sentí fue las cálidas aguas tocando mis pies descalzos y la sensación de la arena entre mis dedos, lo primero que escuche fue las hojas balanceándose con el viento y el sonido de las olas, lo primero que vi fue el cielo y la luz del sol, en ese momento me sentía tan débil que todo a mi alrededor se volvió borroso hasta que cerré mis ojos y me sumergí en la oscuridad nuevamente, para cuando me di cuenta estaba en medio de una sala toda de blanco, no podía distinguir muy bien las cosas, ya que aún veía borroso, estaba acostado en una cama, con múltiples tubos conectados en mis brazos, escuchaba los murmuros de las personas que me rodeaban, no entendía absolutamente nada, poco a poco mi vista fue mejorando y podía ver todo con nitidez, trate de examinar la habitación, recuerdo que quería pararme pero sentía mi cuerpo pesado, a lo mejor si podía hablar pero no sé muy bien por qué no lo hice, lo que si recuerdo con exactitud era que me sentía como una cascara vacía, no tenía miedo o ni me inquiete, como una persona común al desertarse en un lugar desconocido, en realidad estaba tranquilo y solo observaba, cuando moví ligeramente mi cabeza hacia donde estaba la puerta vi a un hombre que se acercaba a donde yo estaba, recuerdo muy bien sus palabras

-Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar- dijo con una sonrisa, solo parpadee, poco a poco sentí el cansancio invadiéndome y me dormí

Para cuando me desperté me dieron toda la información que necesitaba saber, como el paradero de mis padres o porque estaba en ese lugar, las respuestas fueron algo que me afectaron pero no en ese momento, no sé muy bien lo que me pasaba en ese entonces, pero era como si yo no sintiera ningún tipo de emocion, solo escuchaba silenciosamente

Mis padres habían muerto por ayudar a una raza enemiga de los humanos, como consecuencia en un viaje familiar uno de los puentes por donde nosotros estábamos cruzando en el auto se derrumbó por una bomba, yo fui el único sobreviviente y fui rescatado por uno de los agentes de la organización que se haci llamas Ordo Draconis, llevándome a esta isla. Recuerdo muy bien al hombre, Muerte Roja, al parecer el jefe de la organización, preguntándome a mí, un niño de 10 años, si quería ayudar a su causa, tome en cuenta que no tenía familia o un lugar donde estar, yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Él me dijo que antes tenía que pasar una prueba, yo solo permanecí en silencio mientras me explicaba lo que tenía que hacer

Tenía que permanecer en la isla desierta y asesinar a un dragón negro, como la misma noche, si no lo lograba tendría que irme de la organización y vagar por el mundo por mi cuenta.

Yo acepte aquel reto

A la mañana siguiente fui recibido por Muerte Roja quien me acompaño en el desayuno, recuerdo que comí todo como un loco muerto de hambre, no lo puede evitar, al parecer no había comido en días. Luego de eso fuimos a un campo abierto, yo estaba un poco confundido, cuando levante la vista para ver a Muerte Roja quien solo sonrió e hizo una señal con la mano a unas personas quienes trajeron un panel con diferentes armas, él se acercó y tomo un Browning Hi-Power 9 mm, la recargo, la preparo y me la entrego, yo la tome entre mis manos observándola detenidamente, esa fue la primera arma que empuñe, volvió a observar a Muerte Roja

-apunta hacia ese maniquí y apretar el gatillo- me instruyo él y yo asentí, estire mi brazo izquierdo, apunte y presione el gatillo y dispare, recuerdo que la bala llego al menos unos 7 centímetros lejos al centro del maniquí

-tienes potencial- dijo Muerte Roja mientras asentía con satisfacción, así pase la tarde practicando, algo muy anormal para un niño de 10 años, en lugar de estar jugando videojuegos o salir a la calle a jugar futbol, yo estaba disparando tratando de lograr una extraña perfección, la adrenalina por alguna razón me hacía sentir…Bien

Al día siguiente comenzó mi prueba, me dieron un encendedor practico y fácil de usar, comida enlatada y unas botellas de agua, una bolsa de dormir, todo en un mochila, la misma pistola que había empuñado el día anterior estaba sujeto as mi cinturón con 5 cartuchos, una navaja lo suficientemente grande para mi tamaño en el otro lado de mi cinturón, todos me dieron un buena suerte, cuando Salí de aquella estructura las gruesas paredes de hierro se comenzaron a cerrar lentamente, yo solo observe hasta que se cerraron por completo y una capa de piedra la cubrió por completo haciéndola una parte del volcán

Las cosas eran pesadas y me había cansado fácilmente trate de buscar un lugar para colocar mis cosas, la noche anterior me habían dicho como acampar en el aire libre, es algo divertido el hecho de que para mí no parecía nada anormal toda esta situación, ya que no sabía cómo era en si la "vida común" si otra persona hubiera observado esto seguro hubiera dicho que aquellas personas estaban locas al enseñarle un niño de 10 años a empuñar un arma, mandar a una isla donde habían miles de peligros y matar a una criatura que podría fácilmente descuartizarlo con sus garras, pero yo estaba admito algo nervioso y un poco temeroso, pedro para nada histérico

Encontré un lugar lo suficientemente bueno para acampar y coloque mis cosas busque unas ramas con las características que me habían indicado y las prendí con el encendedor, recuerdo que lo que hice aquella noche fue observar las llamas con el mayor interés del mundo, tratando de darles forma, hasta quedarme dormido, hasta que unos extraños rugidos me despertaron, había observado a todos lados, hasta que las hojas de los árboles se movieron de forma brusca cuando alce la vista al cielo una figura negra surcaba los cielos, lo reconocí inmediatamente era aquel dragón, cuando ya no lo pude ver di un suspiro, no sé si fue de alivio o de frustración por tener al dragón en la mira y no disparar, volvió a echarme al saco de dormir y tratar de conciliar el sueño, pero solo conseguí cerrar los ojos, pero no dormir, parpadee un par de veces y me puse a observar las estrellas, preguntándome por qué yo en específico estaba aquí, hasta que por fin me quede dormido

Al día siguiente me desperté y me estire con un bostezo, comí algo de los suministros y me decidí a guardar mis cosas y explorar la isla, hasta llegar a un rio de agua cristalina pude divisar a los peces nadando, deje las cosas a un, me saque los calcetines y las zapatillas, me remangue mis pantalones, me saque la chaqueta y mi cinturón me acerque a la orilla del río, claro que tenía comida la suficiente para unos 3 días más pero quería poner en práctica lo que me enseñaron, entre en el río que no era muy profundo y trate de acercarme lo más sigiloso posible y cuando me acerque lo suficiente a unos peces metí mis manos intentando cogerlos pero falle miserablemente, así pase mi mañana intentando pescar, hasta que por fin de muchos intentos logre atrapar uno, pero nunca considere lo resbaladizo que era sus piel o escamas, para el caso, cuando lo atrape se me deslizaba por los debós y e echo que se movía desenfrenadamente no ayudaba, hasta me llego a dar unas cachetadas con su cola, me resbale y caí y bufe, ahora me parece divertido, pero en ese entonces me sentí frustrado hasta que me canse

Salí del rio y comencé a buscar una rama, encontré una y comencé a afilar uno de los extremos hasta que estuvo puntiagudo, nuevamente me acerque al río y encontré un pez, rápidamente le clave la rama y obtuve mi cena, con una sonrisa de victoria salí del rio, hice mi fogata y lo cocine, cuando anocheció, puse mi saco de dormir y deje mi cinturón lo más cerca posible apague la fogata y trate de dormir, pasaron las horas, hasta que el mismo rujió me despertó esta ves empuñe la pístalo y comencé a observa el cielo hasta que divise su figuro cerré un ojo tratando de tener un blanco hasta que lo obtuve y dispare, no era el mejor tirador, era un novato después de todo, pero aun así logre que la bala le callera, el dragón se desplomo y callo muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba, me acuerdo de que abrí grande mis ojos de sorpresa, le había atinado, lo había logrado, claro estaba que las balas que me habían entr4egado no eran comunes eran balas especiales capaces de atravesar la piel de un dragón, a mi solo me interese cumplir mi objetivo

Guarde mis cosas rápidamente, sentía nuevamente la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas cruce el rio rápidamente sin importarme si mojaba mis zapatillas y comencé a ir en la dirección que había visto al dragón desplomarse, había caminado hasta que el sol salió, estaba frustrado al no encontrar al dragón, tanta era mi frustración que empuje una rama y está por inicia voleo pero golpeo mi rostro, comenzó a sobarme hasta que me di cuenta que la rama estaba chamuscada, seguí los rastros del dragón hasta que vi una figura negra me escondí rápidamente, lo había logrado, al ver que estaba con los ojos cerrados, deduje que podría estar muerto me acerque con un aire de victoria pero cuando lo toque el dragón se movió bruscamente, me aleje rápidamente vi sus ojos abiertos, no podía ver donde lo había atacado, pero algo si sabía, casi parecía como si no le hubiera afectado en anda, el dragón se abalanzo y me acorralo contra una pared con sus garras a los lados de mi cuello, cerré los ojos con la respiración entrecortada

Este era mi fin….

Fue mi primer pensamiento, estaba esperando lo pero, al no sentir ningún dolor, abrí un ojo y vi al dragón abalanzándose hacia mi rostro tomo una gran bocanada de aire y dio un rugido, que casi revienta mis tímpanos, el dragón salió corriendo intentando volar pero parecía no tener control y chocaba contra los árboles, no me movía hasta que ya no lo vi cera, algo tembloroso comencé a caminar a la dirección contraria pero antes de incluso dar otro paso, me desmaye

Cuando desperté mire a todas las direcciones, comencé a recordar la prueba, no tenía otra opción, después de todo ambas me matarían, así que con el pensamiento de que no tenía nada que perder me dirigí hacia la dirección del dragón, camine hasta llegar a una cala, cuando me di cuenta de la figura negra me escondí, había desarrollado un miedo a esa criatura, era obviamente más grande que yo y me podía matar con un movimiento de una de sus patas, quien no se asustaría con eso, comencé a observarlo, me preguntaba por qué no se había ido volando, hasta que me di cuenta de que en su cola faltaba la mitad, quizás era eso, el dragón metió su cabeza en el lago tratando de buscar comida pero fue en vano, trate de acercarme un poco más hasta que unas piedras cayeron haciendo ruido, el dragón se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y se acercó amenazadoramente hacia mí, yo salió corriendo

Así pasaron algunos días cada tarde me iba a observarlo, a tratar de estudiarlo, hasta que llego un m omento que note que mis suministros se agotaban solo me quedaba para un par de días, me arme de valor y me mentalice para poder asesinar a aquel dragón

Cuando me acerque a la cala, busque al dragón con la mirada, no lo veía por ninguna parte, antes de que pudiera pensar en algo en dragón apareció detrás mío y yo rápidamente voltee, apuntándole con el arma, este rápidamente retrocedió, claramente asustado, lo mire a los ojos, un grave error, cuando mire sus ojos verdes me sentí extraño, era como verme a un espejo, mi mano comenzó a temblar di un suspiro frustrante, suavice mi agarre y tire mi arma al lago, el dragón comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí aun desconfiado, lentamente me quite mi mochila y saque unas envolturas de ojos donde estaba un pescado que había pescado aquella tarde, el tiempo que había estado observando a aquel dragón me había dado cuenta que no comía solo bebía agua, de seguro debía estar hambriento, lo extendí y el solo se acercó y luego gruño mirando mi cinturón, era una criatura inteligente, lentamente tome mi mache, el dragón gruño, solté la navaja y con un movimiento de mi pierna también lo tire al río, el dragón me miro, parecía. ..Adorable de cierta forma, nuevamente estire el pescado, y el dragón se acercó y abrió su boca sorprendentemente no tenía dientes

-no sabía que era…Chimuelo- dije, eran las primeras palabras que había pronunciado desde mi "despertar", la última palabra fue un susurro ya que el dragón hizo aparecer sus dientes y me quito el pescado

Luego se acercó a mí y yo retrocedí hasta chocar con una roca

-ya no tengo más- dije algo asustado, el dragón se sentó en su dos patas e hizo unos extraños sonidos, se acercó a mí y abrió su boca arrojando la mitad del pescado que callo en mi regazo, lo miera confundido, el movió la cabeza, y entendí el mensaje, lo mire y luego al pescad, lentamente lo acerque a mi boca, el dragón nuevamente movió la cabeza, mordí el pescado, comenzó a darme nauseas al sentir su extraño sabor en mi boca, el dragón movió otra vez su cabeza, lo mire con la expresión de "¿es en serio?", luego al ver que movió su cabeza, trague el bocado de pescado, casi devuelvo el pescado pero lo trague con dificultad, di una sonrisa torcida, el dragón intento imitar mi gesto con una extraña sonrisa, tentativamente me levante con la intención de tocar a aquella criatura, pero esta al darse cuenta se alejó rápidamente

Yo sabía las consecuencias de mis actos, sería expulsado de esa isla y vagaría por el mundo en soledad, pero yo no podía matar a un dragón, sentía el miedo que el dragón negro sintió al verme apuntar aquella arma

El dragón negro se dirigió a una roca y giro prendiendo fuego y apagándolo con sus patas luego se echó para descansar, yo me acerque he intente tocarlo nuevamente cuando, el dragón abrí sus ojos y se acurruco tapándose con sus alas y su cola, yo me aleje

Cuando el sol se estaba ocultando me senté en una roca y con una rama comencé a dibujar el rostro del dragón, escuche sus pasos y no tuve que voltear para saber que era él, cuando termine el dibujo voltee y vi al dragón que en su hocicó llevaba un tronco y comenzó a dibujar en el piso alrededor mío, yo solo me agache tratando de evitar ser golpeado por las ramas, cuando el dragan se detuvo y soltó el tronco pude ver las líneas trazadas, pise una por casualidad y el dado gruño alce mi pie y este dejo de hacerlo, repetí la acción un par de veces y sonreí y comencé a tratar de caminar sin pisar las líneas, hasta que un resoplido detrás mí me hizo parar voltee lentamente y vi a la dragan negro lentamente, levante mi mano, este hizo una mueca, agache la cabeza sin mirar, hasta que sentí las escamas de aquel dragón

Aun me acuerdo muy bien de ese momento, ya que ese fue el momento en el que había conocido a mi mejor a migo

Cuando cayó la noche lleve mis cosas a la cala y pues mis cosas junte unas ramas, antes de incluso sacar mi encendedor, el dragón lo prendió con una bola de fuego

-gracias, Chimuelo- dije, el dragón me miro ladeando ligeramente la cabeza

-¿te molesta si te llamo Chimuelo?- pregunte, este movió la cabeza y sonreí

-entonces Chimuelo yo soy Henry- dije sin dejar de sonreír, algo que se sentía bien, aquellos extraños sentimiento eran cálidos, como si no me sintiera solo, con esos pensamientos me quede dormido

Cuando desperté sentí los cálidos rayos del sol en mis parpados cuando abrí lentamente mis ojos vio a Muerte Roja parado con varias personas a su alrededor, busque con la mirada a Chimuelo pero no encontré a mi amigo, pensé lo peor

-lo-lo siento no-no pude matar al dragón- dije agachando la cabeza, sentí la mano de Muerte roja en mi hombro, levante la mirada, lo vi sonreír

-Henry pasaste la prueba- dijo Muerte Roja, lo mire confundido

-¿Dónde está Chimuelo?- pregunte mirando a todos lados

-¿Chimuelo?- pregunto Muerte Roja arqueando una ceja, pero sin dejar de sonreír

-El dragón negro- dije, Muerte roja giro un poco la cabeza, pude notar que detrás de él había un niño, de cabello negro, ojos verdes y de tés pálidos, este se inclinó un poco y me miro

-Creo que se refiere a ti- dijo Muerte Roja al muchacho, yo seguía confundido, el niño asintió

-no, estoy hablando del dragón- dije, en ese entonces no sabía el secreto que guardaban aquellas personas

-yo soy el dragón- dijo el niño saliendo de su escondite, mientras sonreía y hinchaba el pecho

- tu eres un niño como yo- dije mirándolo

-no, tu eres un humano, yo soy un dragón, te lo demostrare- antes de que pudiera argumentar, aquel niño se trasformó en el dragón negro, de seguro si no me hubiera dado ese rugido, de seguro ya estuviera desmayado, para mi suerte solo lo mire estupefacto, luego se volvió a convertir en un niño de mi edad

-¿convencido?- pregunto satisfecho al ver mi reacción, yo asentí atontado

-bueno al parecer te llamas Chimuelo ahora, furia nocturna- dice Muerte Roja, y el niño asiente

-¿furia nocturna?- pregunto aun confundido

-esa es la especia de dragón que él es, pero al parecer tú ya lo nombraste- instruyo Muerte Roja

- espera un momento, tu querías que lo matara, ¿Qué paso?- pregunte aun confundido

-si eso a mí tampoco me quedo claro- dijo Chimuelo, los dos miramos a Muerte Roja

-queríamos probar si eras diferente, y por lo visto lo eres, veras, los humanos como tú, quieren asesinarnos, todos en esta isla somos dragones, pero tenemos la capacidad de convertirnos en humanos para mantenernos a salvo, desde algún tiempo los humanos han comenzado a casarnos ya que se han enterado de nuestra existencia, esta organización se dedica a ayudar y proteger a los dragones indefensos- explico Muerte Roja, yo observe a todos, era impresionante como ellos podían ser dragones, yo estaba fascinado

- te voy a preguntar de nuevo ¿quieres unirte a nuestra causa?- pregunto Muerte Roja

-dijiste que mis padres murieron por ayudarlos y fueron considerados traidores por los humanos ¿verdad?- Pregunte Muerte Roja asintió

-ayudare- dije sonriendo, no sabía mi pasado, y no me preocupaba mucho en recordarlo, por extraño que parezca me importaba el ahora, y hasta hoy lo sigue asiendo

- muy bien, tú me llamaste Chimuelo, yo te llamare Hiccup- dijo Chimuelo mientras se apoyaba en mí, lo mire confundido

-¿Hiccup?- pregunte, ¿que tenía que ver con mi nombre?

-así se les nombraba al más pequeño de los rebaños o familias en las épocas vikingas- explico Muerte Roja mientras nos veía, bueno Chimuelo era más alto que yo, pero no era tan pequeño, yo solo me encogí de hombros

Así paso el tiempo, Chimuelo y yo fuimos entrenando dio a día, para proteger a los dragones de la amenaza humana, viajaba por el mundo cumpliendo con los objetivos de la organización, durante 5 años

Me miro en un espejo de cuerpo completo, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, una corbata verde, un chaleco negro encima, unos pantalones de vestir negros con un cinturón del mismo color y zapatos también negros, me acomodo nuevamente la corbata

-me siento como James Bond a punto de ir a una misión- dije mientras volteaba y miraba a mi amigo con el saco puesto

-en realidad, eres un espía, estas a punto de ir a una misión secreta, solo te faltan las chicas y cambiarte el nombre, y los James Bond de la nueva generación- bromeo Chimuelo

-Chicos ya es hora de irnos, la fiesta está a punto de comenzar- dijo Tormentula y nos entregó dos invitaciones

-sé que tienen invitaciones, pero esas están puestas a su nombre falso, para no levantar sospechas les creo otras identidades, tenemos suerte de que sea una fiestas de máscaras- dijo Tormentula, suspire de alivio no tendría que colocarme los lentes de contactos, era como si fuera yo de nuevo

-es hora de irnos chicos- dijo Chimuelo mientras se colocaba su masca y yo seguía su ejemplo, los tres salimos del apartamento y fuimos al elevador, entramos y oprimimos el botón del primer piso

Mientras tanto en un edificio, ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, se estaba llevando a cabo una elegante fiesta de máscaras, habían asistido, personas importantes, los jefes de las diferentes áreas de defensa y los miembros de la formación contra dragones con su profesor, todos disfrutando del baile, unos mas que otros

Lo que nadie sabía era que muchos secretos estaban a punto de ser _revelados…_

**¿Qué le pareció?, ¿les gusto?**

**Díganme lo que piensan y comento por favor**

**Gracias por leer**

**Nos vemos pronto**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hola, queridos(as) lectores(as), les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que se de su agrado**

**Disculpen los errores ortográficos**

**Capítulo 7:**

La noche era joven, y en uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, una elegante fiesta se llevaba a cabo, se escuchaba la música de salón y las múltiples conversaciones de las personas que asistieron

En el último piso de dicho edificio, que a través de las ventanas se podían observar la fascinante ciudad, una joven la cual abría un panel de comandos, los cortaba y los conectaba a su dispositivo, comenzó a hackear el sistema de seguridad, unos pasos le llamaron la atención, dirigió su mirada hacia la esquina del pasillo donde provenía el sonido, observo una sombra y una tenue luz que se acercaba, volvió a conectar los cables y cerro el panel, oprimió algo en su cinturón

Un guardia que estaba haciendo su ruta diaria escucho un sonido cuando doblo a la derecha no encontró nada haci que siguió caminando sin percatarse que desde el conducto de ventilación un par de ojos color ambar observaban desde las rejilla

-todo listo- informo la chica y comenzó a hacer su camino hacia la salida de dicho conducto

Unos pisos más abajo, en el gran salón, dos jóvenes en particular, un castaño y un pelinegro, elegantemente vestidos y con máscaras puestas, trataban de si frutar la fiesta. El castaño estaba tranquilamente parado junto a la mesa del bufet mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino, giro ligeramente su cabeza y observo a su amigo quien estaba tomando varias cosas del bufet, el castaño solo suspiro, cuando recibió un mensaje desde su auricular

-vamos- dijo el castaño a su amigo, el cual dejo la comida de mala gana, a excepción de su mofin de chocolate

Fácilmente se deslizaron por la pista de baile y salieron sigilosamente, caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al ascensor cuando este se abrío, ambos ingresaron, el pelinegro oprimió el botón para el último piso, segundos después las puertas del elevador se abrieron para revelar a dos guardias que cuidaban la entraba

-No pueden estar aquí- pregunto uno de ellos, ambos chicos se miraron entre si

-sí, no es nada personal muchachos- dijo de forma juguetona el pelinegro con una sonrisa escondía detrás de su máscara, los guardias fruncieron el ceño

Mientras tanto en el salón, un grupo de adolescentes estaban observando cómo se desarrollaban la fiesta

-esto es aburrido- dijo Brutilda, ya que les habían prohibido hacer bromas como el años pasado, terminaron traumando al embajador de China, quien este año había mandado a otro representante por miedo a una lesión más grave

-¿Por qué tenemos que venir todos los años?- pregunto Patán algo fastidiado por el aburrimiento, eso y que Astrid se negaba a bailar con él

-Somos hijos de los jefes de las divisiones más importantes- dijo Astrid nuevamente

-me pregunto si la peluca de ese señor puede servirnos de algo- Brutacio, Patapez suspiro con resentimiento, mientras Brutilda y Burtacio con un poco de ayuda de Patan comenzaban a planear una travesura "Piadosa", Astrid solo se apoyó en la pared

-Esta será una larga noche- pensó Astrid, lo irónico es que lo mismo pensó Hiccup quien observaba a Chimuelo mientras daba un último golpe al guardia dejándolo inconsciente en el piso

-pudimos usar los dador ¿sabes?- dijo Hiccup quien saca unos dador de su cinturón

-esta es la manera divertida- respondió Chimuelo y Hiccup rodo los ojos, saco su teléfono y busco el mapa del piso

-la oficina es la última puerta del corredor- instruyo y ambos chicos caminaron hacia la oficina centran, abrieron la puerta y vieron la amplia habitación con una vista a la ciudad, las luces estaban apagadas y no había absolutamente nadie

-quédate afuera y vigila que no venga nadie, usa los dardos esta ves- dijo el castaño y el pelinegro asintió como un niño regañado y salió al pasillo, mientas el Cataño comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio y sacaba una memoria flash

-muy bien comencemos- se dijo el castaño quien solo se concentró en la computadora, inserto la unidad flas y prendió la máquina, la cual para ingresar a la sesión pedía una clave, comenzó a hackear el ordenador, cuando por fin lo logro entro al usuario busco todos los archivos, los cuales estaban bien protegidos, con la unidad flash la cual tenía un programa quien evadía la seguridad copio cada uno de los archivos y programas que tenía aquella organización mientras la información iba pasando a su unidad flash, Hiccup observaba con satisfacción su trabajo, se inclinó más asía el respaldar de la silla y se relajó, poco después se paró y comenzó a caminar por la oficina comenzó a ver hasta que se percató del cuadro que estaba en el escritorio no se podía ver muy bien por la oscuridad, la curiosidad lo invadió y tomo el cuadro y lo acerco a él, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la imagen, el cuadro se resbalo de los dedos y cayó al piso con un sonido estridente

Chimuelo quien estaba en el pasillo junto a la puerta escucho aquel sonido y entro rápidamente, preocupado por su amigo, cuando entro, pudo ver gracias a la tenue luz de la pantalla la mirada perdida de Hiccup cuando se acercó, Hiccup solo se sentó en la silla conmocionado, Chimuelo no entendía lo que sucedía cuando se acercó lo suficiente piso uno de los vidrios y se dio cuenta del cuadro tirado, se agacho y tomo la foto

-¿Qué-pero-cómo?- trato de hablar el pelinegro algo sorprendió de la imagen, Hiccup solo parpadeo varias veces

-esto tiene una explicación, solo debe ser una simple coincidencia- se dijo en voz alta el castaño

-me supongo que eso debe de ser- concordó el pelinegro, cuando noto el aviso de la carga finalizada

Los auriculares de ambos chicos comenzaron a sonar, cuando los encendieron se sorprendieron de escuchar la voz

-Muchachos, hay un cambio de planes- dijo la voz de MR, ambos chicos se miraron, confundidos

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- pregunto con dificultada el castaño, si no fuera porque no podían ver a MR hubieran podido ver su amplia sonrisa

-Ya te dije que no voy a bailar contigo Patán Mocoso- dijo Astrid irritada por la insistencia del pelinegro quien la seguía sin cesar

-vamos Astrid solo una pieza- dijo Patán tratando de persuadir a la muchacha, esta abrió la boca para decir algo negativo cuando de repente los vidrios se rompieron y una persona callo fácilmente sobre la mesa de bufet y otra persona cayo a su lado, la gente comenzó a gritar, ya que ambos chicos tenían armas en ambas manos

-es una muy buena fiesta en especial por la buena comida, que lastima que tenga que acabar tan pronto- dijo la Persona de pelo negro, Chimuelo tenía una facilidad para cambiar su voz, esto ayudaba a no ser reconocido

Astrid pudo recordar haberlos visto hace casi media hora en el salón, ella miro al castaño quien estaba buscando con la vista a alguien particular, cuando pudo ver que sus ojos no se movían, Astrid noto que su mirada estaba en el señor Drachen, un historiador reconocido quien se especializaba en la historia nórdica

-Patapez llama a la policía- dijo Astrid, el chico solo pudo asentir y sacar su teléfono mientras se escondía detrás de una de las mesas

-por fin algo divertido que hacer- dijo Brutacio y su gemela sonrió

El castaño levanto su brazo y apunto hacia un grupo de personas, bajo de la mesa y comenzó a acercarse, unos hombre se acecharon a él con intensión de detenerlo, trataron de golpearlo y quitarle el arma, en cuestión de segundos estos fueron fácilmente deribados, la gente se abrió paso a aquel chico. Los guardias entraban por las puertas y apuntaron hacia el pelinegro quien solo los miro y dio dos disparan a los dos candelabros que se encontraban encima de las dos diferentes entradas, los guardias apuntaron, pero Chimuelo se torio hacia atrás y se sujetó de la mesa y giro quedando abajo, los candelabros cayeron y los guardias esquivaron aquel objeto, se deslizo y salió de las mesa y se acercó hacia la multitud sabiendo que no podrían disparar libremente por la gente. Hiccup tomo al profesor Drachen y le apunto en la cabeza, mientras lo arrastraba asia la salida sin soltarlo

Así comenzó el caos

-Brutacio, Brutilda atrapen al pelinegro- dijo Astrid, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, Brutilda se sacó los molestos zapatos de tacón y ella y su hermano se acercaron sigilosamente al pelinegro que se había percatado de la presencia de ambos chicos

-y yo que voy hacer- pregunto Patán, Astrid solo rodo los ojos

-ayuda a los gemelos- dijo Astrid mientras miraba a los gemelos quienes estaban fallando miserablemente en atrapar al pelinegro, Astrid corrió entre la multitud de gente quienes trataban de resguardarse de los disparos al aire, col la mirada ella busco al castaño quien estaba cerca de la entrada, cuando intento correr el vestido la hizo detener bruscamente, frutada lo rompió dejándolo abierto hasta la mitad de su muslo, se le hizo más fácil y corrió en busca de aquel secuestrados

El castaño ya estaba en uno de los pasillos, Tormentula había activado los sistemas de seguridad en varios de los pasillos evitando que los guardias pudieran venir en cantidad

-si es dinero lo que quieres te daré todo lo que tengo- dijo aquel hombro con un acento ruso, el castaño lo estrello contra la pared

-no quiero tu dinero, ¿dónde está la llave?- pregunto el castaño, mientras apuntaba con el arma, en sus pensamientos, enserio esperaba no usarla para dañar a alguien directamente

-no sé de qué me estás hablando- respondió el ruso con miedo y visiblemente temblando

-no mientas sé que la tienes, te preguntare de nuevo y si no contestas te juro que disparare ¿Dónde está la llave?- pregunto el chico mientras ponía el arma junto al hombro de aquel hombre

-en mi cuello esta en mi cuello- respondió con voz temblorosa, y con una mano saco la cadena con una llave antigua, el muchacho sonrió y con un poco de fuerza se la quitó del cuello, le dio un golpe en la cabeza y lo dejo inconsciente en medio del pasillo, cuando estaba apunto de guardar el arma, con un reflejo esquivo un puño, pero casi pierde el equilibrio con una voltereta se alejó de su agresor, o entes caso de su agresora, quien reconoció por la luz del salón, era Astrid

-dame esa llave- exigió Astrid mientras se ponía en una posición de combate, él tenía que irse ahora, así que comenzó a correr, Astrid miro la pared y corrió asía ella con un impuso salto asía la otra pared saltado al frente del muchacho castaño, le trato de dar una patada, pero este la esquivo, con movimientos fluidos logro esquivar a la chica y correr hacia el pasillo, ella corrió y lo siguió, en su muslo izquierdo tenía una daga, la tomo y la lanzo muy serca de su hombro, rasgándole el saco y asiéndole un corte no tan profunda, este se detuvo de inmediato, savia muy bien que si a este paso la chica lo seguí no podría escapar sin que ella descubriera el secreto de los dragones, así que volteo y comenzó a luchar con ella, debía admitir que la chica era buena, pero no lo suficiente como para dañarlo, esquivaba cada movimiento, hasta que la chica dio una patada lo suficientemente fuerte que tirar la máscara del muchacho

-dame la llave- exigió la chica, no savia lo que significaba pero de seguro era algo importante para la organización, el chico volteo, pero ella no pudo ver claramente su rostro como para identificarlo solo pudo notar los ojos de color verdes, cuando intento dar un puñetazo el chico tomo sin problemas el puño de la chica, pero esta aprovéchenla cercanía y le dio una patada en la espinilla lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el chico hiciera un gesto de dolor y el muchacho movió su brazo tirándola contra la pared y trato de correr, la chica algo aturdida por el fuerte golpe en la cabeza noto la daga tirada en el piso, con un rapado movimiento, tomo la daga y la lanzo el chico no podía correr rápido estaba cogeando un poco pero para su suerte pudo esquivar más o menos la daga pero aun así le hiso un corte en su mejilla derecha, la chica ya no podía más y comenzó a ver borros, solo pudo ver la imagen distorsionada de castaño y otra persona, ambas se tiraron por la ventana, poco segundos después la chica se desmayo

-por fin libertad- dijo el castaño, mientras surcaba los suelos de la ciudad, montado en un dragón negro, sabían que era peligroso que alguien notara a un dragon, así que hace algunos años la agencia creo un dispositivo capas de camuflar a un dragón, lo malo es que era por un corto periodo de tiempo, el castaño movió se pie izquierdo y se deslizo hacia un lado con el dragón

Chimuelo no podía volar solo, y Hiccup se culpaba por esto ya que él le había disparado en su cola, unos meses después de ser aceptado en la isla, supo que tenía talento para la invención de diferentes artilugios y uno de esos fue la prótesis de Chimuelo, solo que el dragón no podía volar solo sino con alguien para que maniobre la prótesis de forma correcta, y fue así como fue el primero en montar un dragón en su época

Cuando el dragón y el jinete llegaron al punto de reunión, el cual era un estacionamiento, el dragón negro se trasformó en un mucho nuevamente, las luces de un auto parpadearon y de aquel auto salió Tormentula quien les entrego una bolsa negra a cada uno, ambos chicos se dirigieron detrás del coche y se cambiaron, cuando ya estaban listos, se acercaron a la chica

-aquí tienes la unidad flash- dijo Hiccup, mientras le entregaba el pequeño artefacto, ella asintió

-Fui a la casa del profesor Drachen- dijo Tormentula y saco una mochila con múltiples documentos

-aquí están sus estudios e investigaciones, en el auto tengo un libro inusual, el único en su clase, escrito en el siglo XVII, encontré algo que les interesara, pero antes ¿quieren ir a tomar un café?- dijo Tormentula, y ambos chicos asintieron, y los tres se dirigieron al auto, Chimuelo y Tormentula se dieron cuenta que su amigo castaño cojeaba

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Tormentula al notar también el corte en la mejilla

-Astrid fue lo que paso- respondió Hiccup un poco irritado

-aunque no están grave me sorprende la paliza que te dio- dijo un poco risueño Chimuelo mientras sonreía de forma burlona

-sube al auto- dijo Hiccup mientras se ponía en el asiento del copiloto y cerraba la puerta, Tormentula le dio un zape en la cabeza a Chimuelo

-oye- dijo indignado y se subió en la parte trasera, Tormentula encendió el auto y manejo hasta salir a la calle, luego se diario a un café a unas 4 cuadras del lugar

Mientras en el edificio donde antes había una fiesta, ahorra estaba rodeada de policías

-Astrid despierta, despierta- decía Brutilda, mientras movía a su amiga quien poco a poco abría los ojos

-¿Qué demonios paso?- pregunto mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-escaparon, y no solo tomaron la cosa esa del profesor, sino que también parece que copiaron cada archivo de la oficina centras- dijo Brutilda

-estuve tan cerca- refunfuño Astrid mientras se paraba con ayuda de su amiga

-pudiste ver su rostro- pregunto Patapez

-no estaba oscuro, solo se que le hice un corte en la mejilla izquierda- dijo Astrid mientras los demás suspiraban, los adolescentes comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón que ahora estaba destruido

-bueno…esta fiesta fue interesante- dijo Brutacio mientras cogía un mofin de chocolate del piso y lo limpiaba

Lo que ellos aún no sabían era que la casa del profesor Drachen estaba incendiándose, borrando cualquier indicio que podría ayudar en la guerra que se avecinaba

En una sala oscura donde habían múltiples pantallas, en una de ella mostraba a Hiccup en una cafetería con Tormentula y Chimuelo

-todo esta llenado de acuerdo al plan señores- dijo MR, mientras serbia tres copas de vino tinto y se los entregaba a sus dos socios quienes estaban ocultos en la oscuridad

- ¿hasta cuándo vamos a mantener al chico con vida?- pregunto MR

-hasta que ya no nos sea útil- respondió una de las personas

-además él es la clave para la conquista, después de todo él es el único que sabe dónde se encuentra la gema, después de que la encontremos podrás destruirlo como a ti se te plazca- dijo la persona

-espero que sea pronto, ya no puedo esperar a velo destruido- dijo MR con una sonrisa malévola

Aquel chico iba a pagar por lo que le había hecho tiempo atrás

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si**

**MR por fin muestra sus verdaderos colores, pero ¿Quiénes serán esas dos personas misteriosas? **

**Comenten u opinen sobre que creen que pasara en el próximo capitulo**

**Nos vemos luego **


	10. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

Con toda la sinceridad del mundo, él, ya se estaba cansando de esta misión, tanto que había comenzado a desarrollar un conflicto interno, al principio pensó que fue por la falta de sueño pero con el tiempo comenzó a entender que era un sentimiento de intranquilidad

Así fue como las preguntas comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza, y casi todas ellas tenían que ver con un tema que durante estos últimos 5 años había ignorado:

Su vida antes de aquel "accidente"

La curiosidad se comenzó a desatar después de su misión de infiltración a las industrias Haddock. Todo por una foto, claro que no quería creer lo que veía, era como romper el espejo de su realidad, al principio decidió ignorar este hecho, pero habían demasiadas preguntas que no podía ignorar, aun que vio que casi no había algo lo cual le dijera mucho de su pasado, así que las preguntas se habían quedado sin respuesta y trato de relajarse hasta el punto de casi olvidar el asunto, pero como el mundo siempre estaba en su contra todo empeoro hace apena un par de días

Mejor sería comenzar desde un principio, después de obtener la información de industrias Haddock, tanto Chimuelo, Tormentula e Hiccupo decidieron tratar de encontrar algo que les diera una pista del paradero de la gema del dragón, eso quería decir que habían estado todo el fin de semana examinando y estudiando cada tesis del profesor, el libro de dragones nuevamente y los informes de las divisiones de defensa e inmigración, casi sin dormir durante los últimos dos días, para cuando Hiccup y Chimuelo se dieron cuenta era Lunes por la mañana, eso quería decir: escuela

Nada mejoro cuando llegaron a la escuela, casi todo el mundo hablaba de lo ocurrido el viernes en la noche, la prensa había estado de festín con aquellas noticias y chimes.

Cuando Hiccup se fue a sacar sus cosas de su casillero noto un gran grupo de chicos rodeando a nada más ni nada menos que Astrid

Claro que sabía que ella popular por diferentes motivos, pero cuando todo el mundo se enteró que ella había estado a punto de atrapar a los responsables del fiasco de aquélla noche, todos comenzaron a hacer preguntas a la zar de lo sucedido, la pobre chica algo hostigada por la extremada atención que recibía solo pudo ignorarlo, Hiccup solo cerro su casillero y se dirigió a su próxima clase sin darle importancia, cuando llego a su salón encontró a Patapez sentado en su carpeta y leyendo un libro, el castaño solo se sentó al lado el rubio, este dejo su libro y lo miro a la cara

-Hola ¿Por qué no fuiste a la fiesta?- pregunto Patapez, no le dio tiempo de responder por que noto el corte en su mejilla

-y ¿Qué te paso en la cara?- dijo, el castaño solo se encogió de hombros

-Con Eric fuimos a visitar a nuestra abuela todo el fin de semana y esto me lo hice con los platos rotos, se me cayeron en sima y me corte- explico el castaño un poco aburrido, el rubio pudo notar el cansancio del chico, solo asintió y volvió a su lectura.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, cuando el timbre sonó salió rápido a su próxima clase junto a Patapez pero en el transcurso el destino que tanto lo odia decidió actuar

Choco con un chico el cual estaba caminando de espaldas, haciendo que el castaño caiga al piso, el muchacho algo irritado por aquella por ser interrumpido en medio de una de sus historias volteo y miro al castaño molesto

-fíjate por donde vas gusano-dijo aquel mucha intimidante, mientras le daba un empujo al castaño, aquel chico era a decir verdad más alto que Hiccup y su voz de superioridad era algo intimidadora

-¿yo? Tú fuiste el que caminaba de espaldas idiota- le reclamo el castaño, no estaba de humor como para soportar a alguien y mucho menos a algún cretino

-¿cómo me llamaste? Te voy a dar una lección maldito…- comenzó a decir el chico mientras todos los que estaban en el pasillo comenzaban a susurra cosas y a verlo, el chico estaba a punto de levantar su puño cuando fue detenido por Patapez

-discúlpalo es nuevo aquí- tratando de calmar la situación, preocupado por la salud física del castaño, quien no se inmuto ante aquel chico, en realidad si le iba a dar un golpe con gusto se lo devolvería si no tuviera una misión, claro, apenas y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-tienes suerte por esta vez enano- dijo el chico y se alejó empujando al castaño con el hombro, este solo se limitó a apretar sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos

-vamos Hiccup tenemos que ir a clases- le dijo Patapez sacando de sus pensamientos al castaño este solo asintió y camino a su próxima clase, la cual le tocaba con los gemelos para su suerte no era química como el pobre de Chimuelo, aun así los gemelos se las arreglaban para que cada clase con ellos fuera peligrosa, de algún modo inexplicable para Hiccup

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llego Patapez, Hiccup, Brutacio, Patan y Chimuelo se reunieron en la mesa

-¿Helio enserio te atreviste a llamar a Dargu idiota?- pregunto Brutacio, Ptana quien estaba tomando su soda escupió el líquido algo impactado

-¿Qué hiciste que?- pregunto Patan

-¿Quién es Dargu?- pregunto Chimuelo algo confundido

-es uno de los cazadores más reconocidos, pero también es uno de los más peligrosos, en realidad tiene 17 años, pero ha repetido y está en nuestro mismo grado- explico Patapez

-¿Por qué nunca lo he visto en alguna de mis clases?- pregunto Hiccup

-es porque ha estado suspendido durante 2 semanas- respondió Patapez, Hiccup solo arque una ceja

-escuche que fue porque mando a un grupo de chicos al hospital- dijo Brutacio de una manera misteriosa

-no lo expulsan porque es uno de los mejores en la cacería, por lo que he oído esta fue la última vez la próxima que tenga problemas lo expulsaran- dijo Patapez

-deberías tener cuidado espina de pescado, cualquier día y apareces muerto en un callejón- dijo Patan mientras mordía su hamburguesa, Chimuelo y HIccup se miraron

-por cierto ¿dónde está mi princesa?-pregunto Patán, al percatarse de la ausencia de Astrid

-Brutilda y Astrid dijeron algo sobre ayudar a la profesora de arte- dijo Patapez, justo en ese momento dichas chicas se acercaban a la mesa con sus bandejas

-hablando de del rey de Roma el rey se asoma...o ¿sería reina? -dijo Brutacio mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla y frotaba su barba imaginaria, Chimuelo sólo rodó los ojos

Las dos chicas estaban hablando sobre lo ocurrido en la fiesta, Astrid podía sentir las miradas de las personas encima, se sentía verdaderamente hostigada por la atención y las preguntas que le lanzaban sin parar, cuando llegaron a la mesa miro al castaño y noto la cicatriz en la mejilla

-Hola nena- siempre con su coqueteo Patan, para todos era un misterio el por qué seguí tratando de ligar con la chica Hofferson, después de casi 1000 rechazan para nada sutiles, según Patan ella caería rendía a sus pies

Astrid sólo rodó los ojos en señal de repuesta, se sentó al lado del castaño, este maldijo internamente por ser tan tonto como para no cubrir la cicatriz, pudo sentir la mirada de la rubia y al no poder más suspiro, se levantó rápidamente, se excusó y se fue seguido por Chimuelo, dejando un extraño silencio en la mesa

- es extraño- dijo De repente Brutacio mientras miraba su comida, todos lo miraron con curiosidad

-ellos llegan repentinamente preguntan por ese libro de dragones a los días es robado y en la fiesta, ellos estuvieron invitados pero no asistieron, dos personas con el mismo color de pelo de ambos sólo que con diferentes colores de ojos, interrumpen la fiesta y uno de ellos de cabello castaño recibe un corte en la mejilla izquierda por parte de Astrid y hoy casualmente Helio viene con un corte en el mismo lugar ¿Qué cosas verdad?- dice Brutacio, todos incluyendo su propia hermana lo miran asombrado y con la boca abierta

-creo que el mundo llega a su fin- Dijo Patapez mirando a Brutacio realmente sorprendido, todo lo que había dicho tenia...lógica, Astrid también pensaba lo mismo, múltiples teorías se forman en su cabeza

- jajajaja enserio crees que la espina de pescado pueda hacer algo como eso, quizás Eric pueda pero Helio, es pésimo con algo que tenga que ver con las destrezas físicas, además es imposible que el pudiera ganarle a Astrid en una pelea mano a mano, es lo más ridículo que he escuchado- dijo Patan mientras reía sin parar, en realidad en la mente de todos eso tenía sentido, después de todo el castaño no podía ni matar a una mosca aun si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque los chicos Hunter tenían a decir verdad un aire misterioso, además para Astrid todo era posible, es decir ellos luchaban con dragones, criaturas que la mayor de las de personas fuera de la ciudad creían que no existían, así que habían Muchas posibilidades

-bien hecho ya le metiste ideas a la cabeza, idiota - dijo Brutilda a su gemelo, al reconocer la mirada desidia de Astrid

Mientras en la azotea, Chimuelo y Hiccup hablaban o mejor dicho el castaño divagaba sobre su error

-debía tomar las lecciones de maquillaje de Tormentul- decía el muchacho mientras caminaba en círculos, el peligren o solo roba los ojos en respuestas

-nadie va a pensar que fuiste tú él que fue capaz de escapar de Astrid en una pelea - dijo Chimuelo tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo

-¿en serio lo crees?-pregunto el castaño un poco alivia

-sí, quiero decir nadie en su sano juicio creería que tú puedes luchar, todos creen que eres un debilucho-respondió Chimuelo encogiéndose de hombros con una voz burlona, el castaño resoplo

-dime de nuevo por que soy yo el que tiene que hacer de cobarde- pregunto Hiccup algo molesto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a su amigo

-porque yo soy más…atractivo, carismático y musculoso- decía Chimuelo mientras mostraba sus músculos

-es extraño te pareces a Patan- dijo Hiccup, quien sonrió al ver la cara de su amigo

-nunca me vuelvas a decir eso- dijo Chimuelo con una cara de horror, Hiccup solo se rio y comenzó a caminar asía la salida

Cuando la jornada escolar acabo todos los alumnos salían en varios grupos dirigiéndose a los autobuses o caminaban hasta quien sabe dónde, sin embargo Astrid se quedó buscando a cierto castaño con quien la habían emparejado para presentar un informe, cuando diviso al chico, quien estaba apoyado en el muro mientras parecía regañar a su amigo pelinegro el cual sacaba múltiples cosas de su casillero buscando Dios sabe que, Astrid se acercó rápidamente asía los hermanos Hunters, ambos chicos fácilmente detectaron la presencia de la chica

Hiccup había estado tratando de evitar a la chica casi todo el día por motivos obvios, sin mencionar que aún estaba molesto consigo mismo por ser según él un verdadero tonto al no tomar medidas de precaución para evitar esta situación, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho estaba

-Hola Astrid- saludo el pelinegro con su típica sonrisa, el castaño solo murmuro un simple "hola", la chica solo saludo con la mano, sin quitar la vista del castaño

-sobre el informe ¿puedes venir a mi casa a las…5? ¿Te parece bien?- el castaño miro a su amigo, quien se encogió de hombros, luego volvió la mirada a Astrid y asintió, ella rápidamente saco un papelito de su mochila y se lo entrego

-es mi dirección y mi teléfono cualquier cosa llámame- dijo, el castaño tomo el papel y lo puso en el bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras Chimuelo cerraba su casillero y se colocaba su mochila en el hombro con su usual sonrisa

-bueno, nos vemos mañana Astrid- dijo el pelinegro mientras se dirigía a la salida

-nos vemos luego- musito el castaño y sigue a su amigo, Astrid suspiro luego siguió el ejemplo de ambos chicos y se dirigió a la salida, cuando estaba fuera de la escuela noto a los hermanos Hunters, cada uno montado en una motocicleta, la chica solo se encogió de hombros

No muy lejos de ella una sombra la observaba de lejos entre los árboles, la chica pudo sentir que la observaban cuando miro a todos lados su vista callo en uno de los arboles pero no avía absolutamente nada, solo suspiro, pensando que era paranoica y se dirigió a su casa

En el camino no pudo dejar de pensar en aquellos misterios que parecían rodear a aquellos chicos, habían llegado de la nada, se comportaban de forma extraña y tenían aquel aire misterioso, pero sobre todo aquel parecido que el joven Helio Hunter tenía con su viejo amigo de la infancia Henry Haddock

Lo que si sabía era que ella estaba decidía a descifrar _el misterio de los hermanos Hunters_…

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Nos vemos luego **


	11. Anuncio

**Hola, se que todos deben de pensar qque este es un nuevo capítulo, en verdad lo lamento, pero no se cuando voy a actualizar, por motivos personales**

No se sisea bueno el motivo, gracias a Dios no ha sido muy grave, pero AU así estoy deprimida y te yo por seguro que si escribo no sea del agrado de muchos

Pido por favor me comprendan y perdonen, y no dejen de esperar u nevó capítulo

gracias

Atte. Alicia


	12. Chapter 9

**Hola gente, por fin regrese, espero que este capítulo les guste, nos vemos…**

**Capítulo 9:**

_3 días atrás…._

En una isla a 50 kilómetros de distancia de la ciudad de Berk, un escuadrón de reconocimiento, liderado por Estoico Haddock, se adentraba en la espesa jungla, a una cierta distancia sombras se movían con una velocidad inhumana

Aquellas criaturas salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a lanzar bolas de fuego

-Ataquen- se escuchó un grito del líder

La isla comenzó a llenarse de humo y múltiples explosiones se escucharon

H_oy en día..._

Una vez escuche a un viejo monje decir: "Todo en el mundo está entrelazado por un hilo hecho por el destino", vaya que estaba en lo correcto, aunque yo diría que actuaba de forma extrañamente irónica

Claro que en ese momento, yo no me daba cuenta de lo que el destino trataba de mostrarme

Me dirigí a la casa de aquella chica, que de lo más seguro ya estaba comenzando a desconfiar de mí, y todo por un descuido de los míos. Y como si no pudiera empeorar más, los demás, de aquel grupo de…¿amigos?, me habían comenzado a ver con ojos desconfiados, bueno no todos, al menos no actuación de cobarde sirvió de algo, pero seguía matando mi orgullo

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado a la casa de Astrid, mire la pinta de la casa

Se veía acogedora y espaciosa, aunque todos las casan de este vecindario eran grandes, pintada de un azul calo, con una cerca blanca, Un jardín bien cuidado y un garaje que parecía amplio a la visa

Comencé a dirigir mi mirada a los alrededores, una en particular me llamo la atención, ubicada al frente de la casa de los Hofferson, parecía la más grande del lugar, en realidad se asemejaba a una mansión, pero no perdía el toque hogareño a la vista

Estaba pintada de un amarillo pastel, con tres pisos de altura, un pórtico decorado con madera tallada, ventanas amplias con el marco blanco.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse por su cuenta y antes de pensar en algo mas ya estaba parado en la entrada de dicha casa

Mire minuciosamente los detalles de esta, por lo visto no había nadie en casa, ya que no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, sin darme cuenta mi mirada cayo en la esquina inferíos junto al marco de la puerta de caoba

Había un dibujo de un dragón, al parecer, suponía que debía haber sido echo por un niño de no más de 4 años

Mi mano izquierda se levantó y con mis dedos rose con ligereza los trazos

Como un flash repentino, de la nada una visión borrosa de dos personas y una pequeña manito regordeta tratando alcanzar a aquellas personas, tan rápido como apareció desapareció

Me aleje tan rápido, estaba realmente sorprendido, no me di cuentas de la distancia de las gradas y caí tirando mis cosas conmigo, para mi surte mis reflejos me ayudaron, aunque no evitaron el dolor de aquel movimiento brusco

Supongo que mi curiosidad se desató, nuevamente, parecía suceder muy a menudo últimamente

La carrera de pensamientos desenfrenados se detuvo cuando una vos femenina me llamo, o mejor dicho llamo a Helio Hunter

-¿qué haces?- voltio y mire a Astrid quien ese encontraba en el segundo piso de su casa, apoyada en el marco de la ventana. Con un suspiro me pare y sacudí mi ropa, mis cosas estaba tiradas en la acera, con paso lento las recogí

Comencé a caminar pero antes de cruzar la calle le di una última mirada a aquella casa, rápidamente desvié mi mirada a la casa de Astrid y comencé a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta, antes de que mi mano incluso tocara la madera fue abierta por ella

-hummm Hola- murmure con un tono desconfiado y algo nervioso, ella solo asintió y abrió más la puerta dándome paso para entrar

-¿Astrid ya llego tu… amigo?- escuche una voz femenina, lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, voltio y mire a la dueña de dicha voz, no sin antes escuchar el sonido de vidrios rotos, la mujer era de unos 39 o más, cabello rubio espeso y ojos de color miel, que me miraba en estado de shock, yo la mire confundido por aquel comportamiento, era como su hibuero visto algo horrible, parecía algo pálida

-Henry- susurro, me tomo desprevenido, mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, un extraño miedo se apodero de mí, mis manos comenzaron a humedecerse y mi respiración se hiso más pesada, y las preguntas comenzaron a formarse en mi cabeza ¿aquella mujer me conocía?

-mamá, él es Helio Hunter- Astrid dijo lentamente, tratando de calmar a su madre, yo solo asentí al escuchar mi nombre falso, traje saliva, esperando algún tipo de interrogatorio, la mujer solo murmuro un: Lo siento

- la primera puerta a la izquierda- dijo Astrid dándome una señal para que suba, un poco desconfiado subí y me dirigí a donde me habían señalado, cuando entre al cuarto de Astrid no vi anda fuera de lo normal

Los muévelos hechos de madera, de un marrón claro, una estante ordenado, la cama hecha, y las ventanas, con las cortinas blancas moviéndose suavemente por la brisa, tentativamente di un paso dentro de la habitación y observe cada detalle, cuando vi un cuadro, creí haber observado mal y me acerque mas, lo tome entre mis manos y le di una mejor mirada, parecía que aquel día me sorprendía más y más con facilidad

-Él era mi mejor amigo, su nombre era Henry Haddock- dijo Astrid, no me había dado cuenta de su presencia, ella estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta de forma casual, cuando analice lo que me había dicho ¿era? ¿Acaso se habían peleado? pero de nuevo ¿por qué tendría su foto en un cuadro?, hasta que me di cuenta que eso no era lo importante, lo importante era una de la personas en ese cuadro, observo cada detalle del rostro de aquella persona

Ojos color verdes, cabello castaño rojizo, pecas visibles en las mejillas y una cicatriz que reconocía con facilidad, era como verme en un espejo del tiempo. Pero era imposible ¿verdad?, recién había conocido a la chica, estaba seguro que nunca la había visto

-su nombre era Henry Haddock- dijo, parecía como si hubiera anticipado mi pregunta, mi cuerpo se tensó, parecía como si esto fuera una cruel broma del destino, porque anda tenía sentido, savia muy bien quien era aquella chica al lado de aquel castaño, era Astrid más joven, pero aquella persona…

Entonces procese lo que dijo, ¿era?

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunte en vos baja sin aparatar la mirada de la foto

-el muero hace 5 años- respondió con voz entrecortada

-o eso piensan todos- añadió, la mire confundido, ella solo desvió su mirada. Acaso insinuaba que su amigo no había muerto, bueno, eso sí que era extraño, todo en este lugar es extraño y sin sentido, algo dentro de mi quería preguntar ¿Por qué lo dices?, pero temía que la conversación terminara en algo que complicara mi misión

-comencemos a trabajar-y yo asentí, era lo único que podía hacer, deje el cuadro en su lugar y nos dispusimos a hacer el informe, y con mi suerte una nueva charla comenzó

-¿Qué piensas de los dragones?- pregunto repentinamente sacándome de mis pensamientos, era un poco tonto de mi parte olvidarme de que trataba el trabajo

-son… ¿mal jugados?- en realidad era muy buen actor, lo suficientemente bueno como para despistar a Astrid

-a que te refieres-no se el porqué, pero últimamente estoy comenzando a actuar de forma impulsa

-quiero decir, ellos son seres vivos, como nosotros-esto se estaba volviendo un debata

-ellos matan- contrataco Astrid

-¿y nosotros no?- respondí, esto estaba poniendo mis nervios de punta

-tenemos que defendernos- la conversación se volvió un griterío, esta chica era simplemente frustrante

-y ellos también, no te has puesto a pensar, que ellos también pueden razón y solo se están defendiendo, nosotros los cazamos y lo mostramos con orgullo, ellos no-cualquier pensamiento razonable fue remplazado por la ira, estaba desfogándome, y en alguna parte de mi cabeza sabía que eso tendría una consecuencia

-son criaturas salvajes, no razonan solo actúan por instinto-ya no hablaba estaba gritando

-y como lo sabes, además si dices que actúan por instinto, entonces ellos se defienden, lo acaba de admitir-en cualquier otro caso de seguro me hubiera calmado y razonado la situación pero esto…

-actúas como si supiera mucho de ellos- dijo mientras de cruzaba de brazos y resoplaba con frustración

-me gustaría ser uno de ellos- ella me miro sorprendida, al parecer lo dije en voz alta, fruncí el señor ante mis estupidez

-si tanto defiendes a los dragones ¿porque estas en el programa de entrenamiento, de una organización que caza dragones?- eso si fue una sorpresa, me quede sin habla

-además ¿Quién eres? Solo los hijos de los miembros de la organización pueden estar en el programa y estoy muy segura que si fueras quien supuestamente dices ser ya te habría visto tiempo atrás, mi padre es el jefe del sector de inmigración y reconocimiento, se quién entra y sale de esta ciudad, pero tú, no sé cómo entraste, en realidad hace 2 semanas nadie sabía que existían, absolutamente nadie los conoce- ella me dejo sorprendido, parecía que había perdido mi voz, no podía pronunciar palabra

-que tienes que decir ante todo esto-estaba muy seguro que si no contestaba le estaría dando la razón a ella, fue ahí cuando la bomba dentro de mi exploto

-¿Por qué de repente has tomado el interés en mi vida privada? ¿Porque te importa tanto? O es acaso que crees que soy un traidor y piensas eliminarme solo por tener una opinión acerca de los dragones diferente a los demás- mi voz se había vuelto más grave, ambos habíamos dejado el trabajo a un lado

-solo estoy tratando de recuperar a mi amigo- dijo de repente, di una pequeña carcajada, una sonrisa burlona se formó en mi rostro

-así que. De eso se trata ¿crees que soy tu difunto amigo?...en verdad me das lastima…yo sé dónde está tu moribundo amigo, 2 metros debajo del piso- cada palabra la decía con veneno en mi voz y antes de que me diera cuenta, en la habitación resonó un eslash, mi mejilla derecha comenzó a arder, mi cabeza estaba ligeramente ladeada, Astrid estaba con la mano en el aire. En lo recóndito de mi mente, creo que me lo merecía

-Henry nunca actuaria de esa forma- pude ver que su postura se tensó y su mano derecha estaba formando un puño y sus nudillos se estaban volviendo blancos, se estaba conteniendo para no golpearme

-creo que ya entendiste el punto- cloque mis cosas en mi mochila y la colgó en mi hombro izquierdo comenzó a encaminarme hacia la puerta

-terminara mi parte y te la mandare el viernes- no tenía que voltear para ver el ceño fruncido de Astrid

-voy a descubrir lo que estas escondiendo-su voz sonaba decidida, di un suspiro de aburrimiento

-has lo que quieras, no me interesa- respondí, cuando llegue a la puerta, puse mi mano en el marco y voltio y mire a Astrid

-el hecho que me parezca a él no quiere decir que semanas la misma persona, deberías entenderlo, porque solo te lastimas a ti misma, al final y al cabo tu amigo está muerto y ambos sabemos que los muertos no vuelven a la vida…Nos vemos mañana- con eso me marche

En el camino al apartamento, aquella foto aparecía en mi mente. Supongo que ya era hora de saber quién era yo antes del accidente

En el edifico de Industrias Haddock, en la tierra, un helicóptero aterrizada, a una distancia considerable, Bocón entrecerraba los ojos para ver a los recién llegados, con el viento azotándolo

-¿y cómo les fue?- grito al recién llegado, quien era anda más ni nada menos que Estoico Haddock

-por la explosión de tu rostro, puedo adivinar que nada bien- comento Bocón

-ni nos acercamos, fuimos emboscados, era como si supieran que estábamos allí, además empiezo a suponer que hay un infiltrado- dijo Estoico, ambos entraron al elevador y descendieron

-¿Quién crees que sea?- pregunto Bocón, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y caminaron hacia la oficina principal

-no lo sé- respondió Estoico desconcertado, Estoico se sentó frente a su escritorio y noto que había una carpeta

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto mientras lo abría y reviso la información

-es uno de los nuevos reclutas en el programa de entrenamiento- informo en hombro rubio

-Helio Hunter- leyó e voz alta, vio la foto del muchacho

-Se parece a…-comenzó a decir Estoico

-Henry, si, y no somos los únicos que piensan de esa manera, la chica Hofferson y el resto de los muchachos también piensan en eso- La similitud del joven Hunter era casi perfecta

-¿cómo entro al programa?-

-su padre fue Frank Hunter, murió en Vietnam hace 3 semanas, el chico y su hermano se mudaron aquí hace 2 semanas- respondió, Estoico seguía leyendo cada detalle del chico, luego cerro la carpeta y suspiro, muero la foto de su familia, pero se dio con la sorpresa, de que el marco no era el mismo

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto mientras sostenía el cuadro

-encontramos el cuadro roto, alguien entro a tu oficina, el mismo día del ataque en la fiesta, los guardias que cuidaban el elevador de este piso fueron hallados inconscientes y cuando se les pregunto que paso, respondieron que no recordaban nada, las cámaras estaban muerta y no había pista alguna de quien o quienes fueron los culpables, además se robaron una llave antigua….y tiene que ver con la gema- Estoico al oír lo sucedido, entrecerró los ojos

-creo que ya es hora de que el comité sepa sobre el cambio de forma de los dragones-comento Bocón

-no, no tenemos pruebas suficientes para sustentarlo- dijo Estoico

-¿entonces que aremos? ¿Encontrar al traidor?- pregunto Bocón

-¿Qué loco ayudaría a los dragones?- pregunto Estoico

Yo abría la puerta del departamento y entre, la maquinaria de ultima generación estaba siendo utilizada para escanear las páginas del libro de dragones, mientras Tormentila estaba buscando referencias sobre los estudios del profesor Drachen, Chimuelo estaba con una toalla en su cabeza, lo más seguro erra que recién había salido de una ducha

-¿Cómo te fue con tu trabajo?- pegunto Tormentula

-pues de cierta manera me pelee con Astrid- conteste mientras tiraba la maleta en el sofá y me dirigía a la cocina, abría la nevera y saque una soda

-huy, una riña amorosa- dijo Chimuelo en un tono burlón, yo solo abrí mi soda y me la tome

-y su madre me llamo Henry- termine de decir, tanto Tormentula y Chimuelo me voltearon a ver sorprendidos

-¿por-porque lo hizo?- pregunto Chimuelo algo inquieto

-el chico se parecía a mí, era como un clon- respondió sin quitar la mirada de mi soda

-Dicen que tenemos un clon en el mundo- dijo Chimuelo tratando de aligerar el ambiente

-espera...dijistes ¿era?, coimo en tiempo pasada- pregunto Tormentula, yo sentí

-el murió hace 5 años, y eso no es todo, él era el hijo de Estoico Haddock- esto impacto más a mis dos amigos

-¿tu o estarás pensando que…?- pegunto Chimuelo sin poder terminar su frase

-no-no estoy seguro, es imposible si me lo preguntas, pero…creo que por fin sería buena hora para saber quién fui antes del accidente- respondió mientras miraba a mis amigos por primera vez desde que llegue

-Voy a buscar cualquier dato sobre Henry Haddock, y tratare de averiguar quién fuiste, te lo prometo Henry, vamos a descubrir quien eras hace 5 años- me dijo Tormentula, yo asentí y comenzó a caminar hacia mi cuarto

Comenzó a analizar lo sucedido, hasta que un pensamiento me golpeo como un tren

Porque la organización nunca me dijo quién era hace 5 años

Acaso esto era otra_ coincidencia… _


End file.
